


Living With Oblivion

by tooruwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Clubbing, College, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Volleyball, classic pinning each other and refusing to admit their feelings, cliche movie scenes, horrible flirting, lots of smiles hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruwrites/pseuds/tooruwrites
Summary: “Go bring your boyfriend to bed.” Mattsun said as he scanned his cards.“He’s not my boyfriend.” Oikawa glared with his cheeks burning even more.“I’m not?” Iwaizumi frowned. “Well that sucks!”(or just an extremely obvious development of feelings between Oikawa and Iwaizumi with endless flirting)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Side Relationships
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, favorites!





	Living With Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> wassup gang. i wrote this instead of finishing my other work (go check it out if you’ve never read Disrupting His Song hehe, i got two more chapters to write)

_iwaizumi hajime_ _\- i love my best friend_

  
  


“Iwa-chan if you keep scowling, you're going to get wrinkles.” 

The scowl only deepened on Iwaizumi’s face, his brows furrowing and his lips tightly sealing together. His eyes narrowed at the idiotic brunette beside him, who laid on his back on the bed with his head hanging freely off the edge. 

“Oh wait. You already have some.” Oikawa smirked, proceeding to poke Iwa’s cheek but only getting a slap in return. “Mean, Iwa-chan!” A frown settled on Oikawa’s lips as he pouted, pulling his hand away as if he was injured. 

Iwaizumi huffed, not bothering to add-on to his teaseful play. He continued to study the same nine words in his book, not advancing far on the page. Oikawa rolled onto his stomach, wrapping his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. 

“What are you reading?” 

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks burn at the proximity of Oikawa’s lips near him. His lips brushed against the outer shell of his ear, a classic touch Oikawa would always make. He hoped his blush wasn’t visible but of course it was. How could it not be when he was a living tomato around his best friend? 

“Just a book for English.” 

Oikawa sighed, resting his chin on his friend's broad shoulder. “You’re so good at understanding English. I’m jealous.” 

“I actually pay attention in class, idiot. I don’t waste time flirting with girls.” 

“Maybe you’re the jealous one, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smirked as he heard the annoyed tone in Iwaizumis voice. 

“Why would I be jealous of your horrible flirting skills? I seriously don’t understand why anyone likes you.” 

“You like me.” 

Iwaizumi’s body tensed underneath his touch, Oikawa’s hand running through his spiky hair. He eventually relaxed into his hand, this being far from unusual for them. He closed his eyes wanting to fall back into Oikawa's arms, but kept at least some control over himself. 

“Iwa-chan. Why haven’t you ever had a girlfriend before?” Oikawa asked after some time passed. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know. Don’t need one, I guess.” 

“Don’t need one? Or don’t want one?” 

“Both. Stop asking questions. You’re annoying.” 

Oikawa dropped it quickly and instead tugged on Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Come cuddle with me. I’m tired.” 

Iwa groaned in annoyance but it didn’t stop him nevertheless. He always listened to Oikawa. Plopping his book down on the ground, he climbed up onto the bed. Oikawa smiled with giddy and waited for him to lay down. Once he did, Iwa was left with the weight of Oikawa's body on top of him. 

_We do this a lot…_ Iwaizumi ran the tips of his fingers down Oikawa's spine. _Friends don’t touch each other like this._

“I can practically hear you thinking.” Oikawa mumbled into his chest where his head laid. His legs were spread on either side of Iwa’s hips, one hand deep in his hair again and the other resting on his arm. “What's on your mind?” 

“I’m not thinking about anything.” 

“Iwa-chan, do I bother you now?” Oikawa lifted his head up, chin now resting on his chest. His eyes were sad with a frown on his lips. “You always sound annoyed when we talk.” 

_We’re so close I could kiss you…_

“Today’s just been a long day. I’m sorry.” Iwa glanced up towards his ceiling. 

“It’s fine, Iwa-chan! If you’re stressed I can give you a massage.” Oikawa sat up. 

Oh fuck. 

Iwaizumi was far gone and was taken over by a blushing maniac. How could he not when his best friend was straddling him like they were an intimate couple? And it was even worse that Iwaizumis hands naturally fell to his hips from the sudden shift. And now he was too frightened to move or let go. 

“What’s wrong?! Are you getting a fever?” Oikawa rested his hand on his forehead. “You’re hot, Iwa-chan. Are you taking care of yourself?” 

“Don’t start scolding me when you don’t take care of yourself either!” Iwaizumi glared at him. 

“Calm down, Hajime.” Oikawa's voice was soft and tender as he ran his fingers through Iwa’s hair. “Just let me take care of you, okay?” 

“Kay…” Iwaizumi swallowed the awkward lump in his throat. 

Moments later, Oikawa was placing a cold rag against his forehead. “Slow down on your school work. You push yourself too hard. You’re smart, Iwa-chan. Smart enough that you don’t need to study every minute.” 

Iwaizumi huffed. “This is college, Oikawa. I can't just stop studying.” 

“I’m not saying to stop.” Oikawa embraced his body again. “I’m just saying to take care of yourself first.” He closed his eyes, the comfort of Iwa’s body taking over. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Iwaizumi sighed, the silence lingering in the air after. “Thank you… Shittykawa.” 

“Of course, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled, clinging onto him even more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_oikawa tooru - i love my ace_

The thrill of wanting to play longer is what keeps Oikawa going. He was endless on and off the court, wanting to touch the ball as much as he could. It got to the point where he injured himself permanently over playing and pushing himself too much. He was young, in junior high when he was taken off the court in tears. The fear of not being able to play was bad enough, but the look on Iwaizumi’s face was even worse. He thought he would never play with his partner again. He thought their journey together in volleyball was over. 

“Tooru. Let’s go home.” 

Ah. Home. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa moved into an apartment together in the beginning of the second year with their other two best friends, Makki and Mattsun. The apartment had three bedrooms, and as a thank you to Oikawa and Iwa for sharing, they got the largest room with the largest bed and the personal bathroom. 

“Ten minutes, Iwa-chan. I haven’t perfected our new attack. Come spike for me?” He asked but it was more of an order. 

“You’ve been here for thirty minutes after a three hour practice. Aren’t you tired?” 

“Not when I’m playing volleyball, no. Please?” 

With a heavy sigh, Iwa shrugged off his bag, dropping it by the gymnasium entrance doors. He rolled the short sleeves up past his shoulders as he walked onto the court. 

“We’re running through this five times max. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” Oikawa smirked, spinning the ball in his hands. 

Back in high school, Oikawa was known as The Great King. A title he held proudly. Now, he felt like the Jack in a card deck, not as important. He was the captain at Aoba Johsai, cherished and celebrated wherever he went. It’s not like much changed when he continued on into college, it just wasn’t the same. 

“C’mon captain. Give me your best toss.” 

Oikawa smiled in satisfaction. To him, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t the captain of Aoba Johsai anymore or this new team. He was always Iwaizumi’s captain. And the higher Iwa sprung in the air, arm stretched out and ready to spike the ball, Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was still his ace. 

Always his ace. 

~~~

“I think we’re getting it.” Iwaizumi wiped the bridge of his nose with his shirt, the hem lifting and exposing his toned stomach. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but sneak a glance. “I think so too.” He smiled. “I’m sorry I made you stay late.” 

“It’s fine. I’m glad we did.” Iwa rested back on the palms of his hands as they both sat in the middle of the court. 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side admiring his friend in secrecy (not really a secret). He was sweating, the shine covering his face. His buff arms were exposed, his muscular build larger as he started frequently working out since they entered college. Iwa’s natural spiky hair matched his thick dark eyelashes, which covered his pupils as he intensely stared back at his friend. 

“You’re staring. Am I that beautiful?” Iwaizumi’s lips curved into a smirk. 

Oikawa gasped, eyes widening a fraction. “You stole my line!” 

“Damn right.” Iwaizumi chuckled. “You overuse it.” 

“I do not.” Oikawa pouted. “You brute.”

Iwa picked up the volleyball beside him and chucked it at the brunette. Oikawa caught it, giggling and attempting to hit him. Iwaizumi slapped it away and lunged at him, tackling Oikawa back against the floor. 

“Iwa-chan! Spare me, please!” Oikawa laughed, trying to fight him off but Iwaizumis strength was no match. 

“Call me a brute again!” Iwa grabbed both of his wrists, holding his arms down. 

“Br-brute!” Oikawa laughed but the moment he clearly looked at Iwaizumi's face, the laughter ventured off. 

“What?” Iwa raised an eyebrow to Oikawa's silence. “Why do you look constipated?” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried. “Let me go!” 

“You look constipated!” Iwaizumi chanted over and over again, knowing it bothered him. 

“Jerkoff!” Oikawa pushed up against him but huffed in frustration with no success. “Iwa-chan, you're heavy!” 

“It’s that big dick I have.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped, the tips of his ears burning as he grew flustered. “What has gotten into you?!” 

“Nothing. I just like seeing you get all red.” 

To this, Oikawa grew more red. He ripped his gaze away, now looking towards the door. “I am not.” 

“You sure about that?” Iwaizumi let one hand fall against Oikawa's cheek, feeling his hot skin in his own palm. “You’re like a hundred degrees or something.” 

“S-Stop!” Meaning to look back at him with a glare, the smile on Iwaizumi's lips interfered. Oikawa’s heart was beating so fast, he was sure Iwaizumi heard or even felt the rapid pace. Iwaizumi was gorgeous to him. Oikawa adored the little patch of freckles on the tip of his nose. The same with the hint of bold green in his eyes and the dimple at the corner of his lips that rarely creeps out. 

_Kiss me, Hajime. I can't wait anymore._

“We should… probably head home.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat, drawing Oikawa back into reality. Tooru hadn’t even realized Iwa wasn't on top of him anymore and was walking away to retrieve his bag. 

Oikawa swallowed the thick lump in his throat, sitting up and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Right.” 

“Get off the floor, dumbass.” Iwaizumi called out to him. “You’re gonna flatten your ass even more.” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_iwaizumi hajime ~ i don’t see how he could not love you_

“Did you burn the popcorn?” Iwaizumi had asked on a late Saturday night while he patiently sat on their couch, waiting to start the movie. 

“Of course not!” Oikawa barked back but turned to a mumble. “It burnt itself...” 

“Shittykawa! I told you to let me do it.” 

“I wanted to do something nice for my precious, Iwa-chan. I like doing things for you. Especially when I get to see that stupid smile of yours.” Oikawa huffed in annoyance as he shook the bag of popcorn into a bowl. “Y’know I tried really hard, so would it kill you to at least say than-” The hot breath fanning against his neck was enough to stop Oikawa from talking, _finally_. Iwaizumi's hands encircled around his friend's waist as he took the opportunity to nuzzle his face in his neck. “I-Iwa-chan?” 

“Thank you.” Iwa murmured. “Dumbass.” 

“Mean names ruin the whole point of a ‘thank you.’” Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out. “Call me something else. Something nicer.” 

“Okay, Cutiekawa. Thank you.” Iwaizumi lifted his head just in time to see Oikawa’s face beginning to flush.

“C-Cu…” 

Iwaizumi reached out in front of them and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Oikawa yelped and tried to seize the bowl away. 

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa turned around and tried to grab his wrist. “Wait for the movie!” 

“I’ve been waiting!” Iwaizumi laughed as he failed to shove the snack into his mouth, kernels flailing around. 

“Well wait some more!” The brunette had screeched as Iwa pushed him back against the counter. “W-What are you...” He couldn’t even finish his question because the proximity of their faces was driving him insane as Iwaizumi crept closer.

“Feed me.” Iwa opened his mouth. 

“Y-You can’t do it yourself?!” 

“I can. I just want you to do it.” A childlike smile grew on Iwa’s face that had a good chance of making Oikawa burst. 

“Fine.” Oikawa had huffed, plucking a singular piece of popcorn out from the bowl and bringing it to Iwa’s lips. Iwaizumi couldn't hide the smirk that twisted the corners of his lips. He let his eyes flicker to Oikawa’s as he opened his mouth slightly, letting his lips meet him halfway. Oikawa shuddered as the tips of his fingers briefly met Iwaizumi’s tongue, which curled to pull the popped kernel into his mouth. “Fuck…” Oikawa had let it slip, his eyes widening a whole lot in shock. “I-I… movie! Let’s watch the movie!” He turned around so fast that his arm hit the popcorn bowl without warning. The snack went flying, a mess created. Oikawa wailed in embarrassment as he desperately tried to clean up. “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s wrong with me! If I ju-”

Iwaizumi’s chest pressed against Oikawa's back as he tried to help clean up the mess his friend created. “You’re so clumsy.” He muttered underneath his breath. 

“It’s your fault.” 

“How?!” 

“F-For being all hot!” Oikawa shouted. “It’s annoying so stop!” 

“Stop… being hot? You think I’m hot?” 

“Ew! Gross, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pretended to gag as he slipped away from him. “I never said that.” 

“That’s exactly what you said.” Iwaizumi chucked while he continued to clean up. “Go turn on the movie. I’ll finish this.” 

Oikawa didn’t hesitate to leave. He was so embarrassed right now he was sure his face was on fire and was sweating. So instead he sat on the couch with his legs crossed as he patiently waited for his best friend to finish up. He frowned when he watched Iwaizumi pop another bag of popcorn in the microwave, but held back from saying anything in case he were to embarrass himself further. 

“Thank you.” Oikawa whispered as he held the large bowl in his arms. 

“Ah, I’m used to cleaning up your mess.” Iwa leaned forward, grabbing the remote and hitting play. 

“I don’t make messes _all_ the time.” Oikawa pouted, his bottom lip pushing out, as he turned to face his friend. “Do I?” 

_Cute. So unbelievably cute._

Iwaizumi swallowed before answering. “N-No…” 

“What are you blushing for?” Oikawa perked up, poking his finger at Iwaizumi’s cheek. 

“I’m not, you idiot!” Iwa scowled, shoving his hand away. “It’s just hot in here.” 

“It’s because of you.” Oikawa looked back at the TV. “No! Me! I meant me! It’s because of me. You’re ugly.” 

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he leaned in. “Didn’t you just call me hot before?” 

Oikawa didn’t move in an inch. If he did, he was sure he would explode any moment. He felt Iwaizumi’s eyes sink into his skin but Oikawa made no effort to look at him. He couldn’t. Their closeness was becoming too intense the more they acted like this. 

“I lied. You’re the ugliest person I have ever met.” There wasn’t a hit of joking in his tone which made Iwaizumi lean back, almost shocked. Oikawa had sensed the change of atmosphere. “I’m joking Iwa-chan. Now shut up and watch the movie.” 

Iwaizumi huffed before scooting closer. Oikawa glanced down at where his knee met Iwa’s thigh. It was small but had Oikawa blushing like any other moment or interaction between the two of them. 

Thirty minutes into the movie, Oikawa was absolutely engaged. His eyes were glued to the screen as he anticipated what was going to come next. He didn’t have to anticipate, actually. After all, this was his favorite movie about aliens. 

On the other hand, Iwaizumi was watching nothing but Oikawa. He couldn’t stop staring. He was absolutely beautiful. Even when he was dressed in his matching set of baby blue silk pajamas with green alien emojis scattered along the fabric. Even in his dorky element, which Iwaizumi got to witness the most out of everyone. 

“You’re not watching the movie, Iwa-chan.” 

They watch this movie once a month, on the second Saturday as a tradition. They always have and always will. Because this meant a lot to Oikawa. Iwaizumi knew that and vowed to always continue this. Even if he was becoming annoyed by the movie that he could recite perfectly. 

“Do you want to watch something else?” Oikawa ripped his eyes off the screen to look at him. “We can change it. Wanna watch Godzilla?” 

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Tooru…” 

Oikawa’s head slightly tilted to the side, his eyes softening from the name he used. “What?” He whispered. 

If this was a movie and they were the main characters, they would kiss right now. At least, that’s what Oikawa wanted. But instead…

“You’re so stupid.” Iwaizumi blurted it out, clearly not what he wanted to say as his eyes widened in shock. “I-I mean… you… uhm.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re nice to look at.” 

“Nice…” Oikawa repeated, slowly nodding his head. 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi glanced down, blushing. “Nice.” 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa giggled. “You’re nice to look at too.” 

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. You fucking idiot. Just call him beautiful! It’s not that hard…_ Iwaizumi groaned in annoyance, perhaps too loudly as Oikawa’s questioning look came soon after. 

“Are you alright? You now look like the constipated one.” Oikawa giggled, but yelped at the flick against his forehead. “Oh, so you can insult me but I can’t do it to you?!” 

“Exactly.” Iwaizumi snorted before stretching out along the couch. “Come lay with me.” 

Oikawa did not have to be told twice. He practically jumped on top of him in excitement. “You’re the comfiest person alive. You would think that you would be solid as a rock since you’re so bui-” He stopped himself from continuing any further. 

“Please continue. Talk about my muscles. I want to hear what you have to say.” Iwaizumi chuckled, the vibration running from his chest to Oikawa. “Enlighten me.” 

“Don’t make fun of me! You obviously have muscles! Everyone knows it so you can’t make fun of me for talking about it!” Oikawa buried his face in Iwa’s chest. “Just because I stare at your arms constantly doesn’t mean anything!” 

“You’re digging yourself a deeper hole.” Iwa chuckled while running his hand through Oikawa’s dangerously soft hair. 

“I hate you.” 

Minutes of silence passed. They weren’t uncomfortable, but they weren’t distracting themselves with the movie either. Oikawa’s eyes were closed as he rested on Iwa’s chest while Iwaizumi stared at the ceiling. 

“Iwa-chan… I like someone.” 

“Oh?” _Fuck, my voice cracked._ “Who?” 

“Someone important to me. I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Are… you asking me for advice?” Iwa cleared his throat. “I’m horrible with girls. You know that.” 

Oikawa hesitated before speaking. “It’s… he’s not a girl.” 

“Oh. Well, I still don’t know how much I can offer but… what exactly are you asking help for?” 

“How to go about it. He’s special and I don’t want to make it awkward.” 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes in frustration. If this conversation continued, he was sure his jealousy would show. “Do you think he likes you?” 

“I hope so.” Oikawa murmured. “Maybe? He’s hard to read sometimes.” 

“I’m sure he likes you.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t see how he couldn’t. You’re amazing. Anyone would be a fool to not like you.” 

Popping his head up from his chest, Oikawa eyes softened and his lips quivered. “Iwa-chan! That’s so sweet.” 

Iwaizumi groaned. “Shut up you dickhead. Your ego is so far up your ass right now, isn’t it? Fucking egotistical much?.” 

“Nevermind! You’re still a jerk and a brute!” 

“I’m not a brute you asshole!” Iwaizumi shouted, allowing his hands to find Oikawa’s waist and tickle him. 

“Iwa-chan, stop! I’m sorry!” He squirmed in his arms, trying to free himself. “S-Stop! I hate being tickled!” 

“Not as much as I hate pretty boys like you who have everyone else falling in love with you.” 

Oikawa grabbed onto his arm, seriousness flashing over his face. “You think I’m pretty?” 

Iwaizumi had stopped tickling him. “Well… yeah. I _know_ you’re pretty.”

“Mmph!” Oikawa fell forward, letting his face bury itself in the hot crook of Iwa’s neck. “Th-Thanks Iwa-chan…”

“Whatever, idiot.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_oikawa tooru- i pretend to not realize you’re staring_

There was no one more beautiful. No one more graceful under the natural light of the world. No one who made Iwaizumis heart swell more than Oikawa Tooru. 

Oikawa Tooru is beautiful. The most beautiful to Iwaizumi. There was no comparing his beauty to anyone or anything. In candid moments like these, where Oikawa wasn’t putting on a show or presenting his usual outgoing entourage for acceptance, he was gorgeous. 

But little did Iwaizumi know that the reason Oikawa seemed so angelic-like in these moments was because he knew Iwaizumi was there. He knew he had eyes on him and that made Oikawa excited. It made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush. He loved the feeling he got when he knew Iwaizumi was staring at him. 

And out of all the times Iwaizumi stared at him, Oikawa loved it the most when it was in the classroom. Because he knew Iwa did it since Oikawa had no way to make fun of him on the spot. 

They were in a required Calculus class, sitting beside each other in individual desks and chairs. It was a small classroom, nothing like the large lecture rooms they have for the majority of their classes. 

Oikawa tapped the end of his pencil against his notebook as he stared down at an equation that made absolutely no sense to him. He scrunched his nose in frustration and adjusted his glasses so they securely sat on the bridge of his nose. 

Iwaizumi sat leaned forward, forearms resting on his desk while he was done with the problems assigned. He glanced to the side before turning his head fully to look at Oikawa.

The blinds of the window beside him were open, allowing the natural light of the sun to seep through. Oikawa's chestnut hair was perfectly styled and fluffed, his brown curls absolutely desirable. His eyelids were hooded over his eyes as he peered down at his paper. His long dark eyelashes were lost in the rays of light swarming in the classroom. His beautiful pinkish plump lips twisted often as he scribbled on his paper. His posture was perfect, even when leaving over his desk. His skin looked as if it were actually glowing, so fair and smooth to the eyes and touch. 

Iwaizumi could stare at him forever. He was absolutely mesmerizing. There was nothing more appealing and gorgeous than Oikawa Tooru. 

He let his eyes shift down, catching on to the bouncing of Oikawa’s right leg. He only did that when his knee bothered him, something Iwa picked up on over the years of his injury. It also meant… he wasn’t wearing his brace. 

When he looked back up, Oikawa met his eyes. Iwaizumi expected a stupid smirk and taunting antics from the brunette, but instead he was met with flushed cheeks and a small smile. Oikawa lifted his hand and offered a small wave, blushing like some middle schooler in love. 

Except now he was just a college student in love.

Iwaizumi softly shook his head, fighting the smile tugging at his lips. He knew he was also blushing now, but in all honesty, he didn’t care. 

Oikawa broke the eye contact to rip off a piece of notebook paper and scribble something down. Moments later, he was leaning over to pass the note. Iwaizumi snorted before meeting his hand to take it. 

_“Iwa-chan looks really cute today <3” _

Iwaizumi looked back at him only to be met with a stubborn Oikawa who wouldn’t look at him now. Iwa glanced down at his own clothes. He was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt, with the sleeves messily rolled up to his elbows. Part of his shirt was tucked into his black jeans that had rips on both knees. He was also wearing the same color navy blue suede shoes. 

After getting a nudge on his arm, Oikawa was handed back his note. Except there were words written below his. 

“ _You look stupidly pretty today.”_

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa giggle to himself, causing him to blush even more. 

“Do you always have to throw in something mean with a compliment?” Oikawa whispered. 

Iwaizumi looked at him, noticing he was holding out the note. “Yeah…” He took the slip of paper back. 

_“Is that really how you flirt? I expected better.”_

_“Am I flirting?”_

_“Are you?”_

Iwaizumi burned holes in the paper with his eyes. His brain physically hurt trying to come up with a response, but their professor interrupted his thoughts by dismissing the class. He slid the paper into his back pocket while standing up. He watched Oikawa wince as he stood up. 

“Hey, idiot. Sit down for a second.” Iwa dropped his backpack by Oikawa's seat. 

“Why?” Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat, confused but listened and slowly lowered back into his seat. 

Iwaizumi kneeled down in front of him while everyone else filed out of the class. He put his hand on Oikawa's knee. “Where’s your brace?” 

“U-Underneath-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Iwaizumi began to rummage through his bag. 

“I…” Oikawa sighed. “I didn’t put it on. I thought I could go without it.” 

Iwaizumi grunted. “You’re so stupid, Tooru. Are you trying to hurt yourself more?! It’s like you’re asking to be rolling around in a wheelchair for the rest of your life.” 

“Iwa-chan, I-I’m sorry.” The brunette croaked out with his voice cracking. He sounded like he was going to cry. 

Iwaizumi huffed a sigh. “Just shut up.” He pulled out bandaging and medical tape. “I should really just buy a brace to keep in my bag instead of this, but it’ll do for now.” 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side. “You… keep that in your bag? Why?” 

“For you.” 

Iwaizumi glanced up at him and it was like time stopped. Oikawa’s lips parted, his eyes softening. If Oikawa could, he would lean forward and kiss him as a thank you for absolutely everything. Oikawa couldn’t look away from Iwa’s bold green eyes. The same eyes that belonged to the person who was currently taping over his knee. Iwaizumi kept that in his bag for Tooru… _for_ Tooru. Who does that kind of thing? 

“Your dumbass should be thanking me right now.” 

“Thank you.” Oikawa whispered as he watched the bandage wrap around his knee in a professional manner. “How'd you learn how to do this?” 

“I learned from a tutorial on youtube.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “It took awhile for me to memorize it.” 

Oikawa bit his tongue, feeling as if any moment he could cry. He wanted to shout and scream how much he loved his best friend. How much he appreciated everything he did… but how would Iwaizumi take it? He wasn’t confident that his feelings were going to be returned. 

“All done.” Iwaizumi patted his thigh before standing up and grabbing his bag. 

Oikawa inspected the work done and nodded his head in approval. “Looks good, Iwa-chan. I’m impressed.” He looked up to see Iwaizumi holding his hand out. “I’m not crippled.” But took his hand nonetheless. 

“You’re exactly that.” Iwaizumi pulled him up, perhaps with too much force and energy as Oikawa came crashing into his body. “S-Sorry.” He stuttered out as he felt Oikawa's breath hit his lips. 

“It’s fine.” Oikawa swallowed, but neither made the move to back away. He focused on the warmth of Iwaizumi’s hand holding his and the way it felt to be pressed up closely against him as if they were a couple.

And Iwaizumi couldn’t stop staring into his eyes, which were absolutely gorgeous in the sunlight. “Your eyes…” Iwaizumi began, a smile twisting at the corner of his lips. “...are like amber. They’re beautiful.” He whispered, completely captivated by the gold color that revealed itself in the sunlight. “S-Sorry that was cheesy.” He blushed, ready to gag at how embarrassing he was. 

“No…” Oikawa shook his head, softly smiling. “It was nice.” 

Still, neither of them had backed away. It was like they were drawing each other in until it was too late to turn back. 

“So… are you?” Oikawa had asked, repeating his writing from his note earlier. 

Iwaizumi knew exactly what he was referring to. He had two options here. He could play dumb to his flirting or answer honestly. “Am I what?” 

The slight rise of Iwaizumi’s eyebrow gave a hint of playfulness to his words. Oikawa knew and he had his answer. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Let’s head to practice.” With remorse, Oikawa let go of his hand to grab his belongings. 

“You’re not going to practice.” Iwaizumi missed the warmth of his hand already. “Go home and rest your knee.” 

“I’m not missi-”

“You’ve been on your knee the whole day without your brace, Tooru. _Go home.”_ He spoke more sternly. “I’ll tell the coach if you come. I’m serious. Just take a rest day.” 

Oikawa frowned. “Missing a day is only going to be putting me behind, not helping me. I need to be there everyday and-”

“You’ll never make it if you keep putting yourself at risk.” Iwaizumi glared at him. “You wanna go pro? Take care of yourself first.

“You don’t get it, Iwaizumi. I’m already behind! Every minute is valuable and if I-”

“I don’t get it?! Tooru, I’m the one who watches you break down after every loss. After every time someone beats you! Of course I get it! But I know you’re an amazing player. You know it too! So it’s time to get off your ass and tackle your fucking problems the _right_ way. That starts with taking care of yourself.” Iwaizumi turned away from him. “I better not see you at the gym.” 

Oikawa watched him go. Iwaizumi was always like this. Especially when it came to Oikawa and his injury. He wouldn’t allow him to push himself the way he did before he fucked his knee up. Iwaizumi always showed him tough love with volleyball. It’s just how he was. 

And Oikawa loved it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_iwaizumi hajime - it’s not me_

Iwaizumi was in a better mood than usual. Instead of the usual scowl on his face, a grin replaced his frown and his eyes practically represented stars. There were no creases between his brows or heavy sighs of annoyance. No… Iwaizumi was happy today. Really happy. Just a lovesick college student roaming the outdoor courtyard. Oh, how Oikawa Tooru could make him feel things he never had before. 

But happiness isn’t permanent. Smiles are easily vanished within seconds. And in Iwaizumi’s case, his smile was long gone in the air by the time he understood that the scene in front of him was nonetheless Oikawa receiving a confession. 

The girl must have been around Iwaizumi’s height, not that much shorter than Oikawa. She had long black hair that reached her lower back and dark glowing skin. Two braids wrapped around her hair, tying her frames back to expose the small features in her small face. Her skirt reached the middle of her thighs while her oversized shirt overlapped part of it, hiding her figure. 

Iwaizumi was hidden behind the large statue of a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He would occasionally peek behind the structure to examine his friends smile and the way the two laughed together here and there. They looked… good. Both with perfect chocolate brown eyes and sharp cheekbones. Perfect lips and gorgeous soft hair. Iwaizumi knew he was average compared to them. His bland features and his average size didn’t have any chance against her natural beauty. 

Iwaizumi’s heart started racing at the sight of Oikawa's blush on his cheeks and the way he shyly looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. He intently watched the way he leaned forward to whisper something for only her to hear as a few students were passing the yard. How his lips came so close to her ear it reminded Iwaizumi of the wonderful feeling, his own ears heating up at the thought. After there was space between them again, the girl squeezed his arm as some form of luck and they parted ways. At that same moment, Oikawa and Iwaizumi found each other’s eyes, causing Hajime to whip around as if he wasn’t watching the whole thing. 

_He’s so cute…_ Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle before walking around the fountain to meet his best friend. “Iwa-chan!” 

“Oh, Oikawa! Hey!” The voice that came out of Iwaizumi was not his. It was high-pitched, filled with awkwardness and embarrassment. His face was all red as he turned around from doing whatever he was doing to try and cover up from being caught. “I didn’t know you were here!” 

Oikawa could _not_ stop smiling. “You didn’t I know I was here? I was getting confessed to.” 

“Oh were you!” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked, an insane smile growing on his lips. “That’s great! Are you dating now?! When’s the wedding?!” 

“Iwa-chan, you sound like a mad man.” 

“Actually I’m the best man! Get it? I’ll be the best man at your wedding.” 

Oikawa twisted his lips, slightly tilting his head to the side. “You want to be my best man?” 

Finally seriousness took over and Iwaizumi gained some self control. “Of course. I’m your best friend… right?” 

Oikawa just smiled. “Of course, Iwa-chan. Now let’s go. I’m hungry.”

They headed off campus towards the area around their apartment where a few good cafes and restaurants were at. 

“Were you watching that girl confess to me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa clasped his hands together behind his back as they walked down the long stretch of the sidewalk. 

Iwaizumi’s stiff shoulders shrugged. “I-I was just waiting for you!” He looked to the side, away from Tooru as his jaw clenched in annoyance. “I wasn’t even paying attention.” 

“You said you didn’t know that I was there.” Oikawa was clearly teasing him, making Iwaizumi regret the stupid act he put on before. 

“Shut up, Shittykawa! Just be thankful I walk your dumbass to and from places!” Oh how easy it was to get a rise out of him. 

Oikawa hummed, nodding his head. “You always wait for me. You’re so sweet, Iwa-chan.” 

“And you’re annoying. Stop calling me that all the time.” Iwaizumi’s hand shoved against the shoulder beside him, knocking Oikawa off his balance. “Why'd you come with me anyway? Shouldn’t you be with your new girlfriend?” 

Oikawa cocked his head to the side in confusion. Did he really think they were dating now? “Didnt you watch her confess?” 

“Yeah?” 

“If you really watched you would have seen me reject her. Plus I told you I like someone.” Oikawa couldn’t fight the growing smile on his lips. “Worried I was going to ditch you for a girl?” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Iwaizumi muttered underneath his breath, gritting his teeth and looking away once again. 

“I’ve never ditched you!” Oikawa's voice turned high-pitched in disbelief. “Wait, have I?” He tapped his finger to his chin, twisting his lips as he began to think back to all his previous relationships, which really wasn’t that many. 

_Cute…_ Iwaizumi thought as he glanced to the side, watching him. He noticed how Oikawa's lips barely parted while he silently counted to himself. How Oikawa's eyes were in the sky, the bright blue reflected against his perfect brown. He fought back the urge to reach out and run his hand along Oikawa's perfect and soft skin. How he wished to grab him by the waist and kiss his soft and plump lips while Oikawa—

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa waved his phone in front of his face. “Here.” 

“What is this?” Iwaizumi squinted his eyes to focus on a picture of Oikawa himself. 

“It’s for your staring problem. It’ll last longer.” Oikawa smirked. 

“Shut up, asshole!” Iwaizumi shoved him.

“Iwa-chan, don’t be mad!” Frowning, Oikawa latched into his arm and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. “I’m sorry for teasing you! You’re just so cute when you get all flustered!” 

“Shut the fuck up!” 

“See?!” Oikawa poked at his cheek. “You’re so red!” 

“I-It’s because you’re pissing me off.” 

“So cute, Iwa-chan!” Before Oikawa could stop himself, his lips were on Iwaizumi’s cheek. They’ve never done that before. This was the first time he was feeling Iwaizumis smooth skin under his lips. This was the first time feeling Iwaizumi tense so much under his touch. This was definitely the first time Oikawa himself had become awkward after making contact with his friend. “C-Cafe! I’m starving!” The brunette let go of his arm and strutted ahead for the entrance. 

_He… kissed my cheek._ Iwaizumi let his fingers linger against the stinging spot on his cheek, feeling the warm traces from the lips that were on his skin. 

Once inside, they grabbed a small table by the window and made an attempt to make the awkwardness disappear. It was simple to do and eventually the kiss was in the back of their minds (not really but they would like to believe so). 

“Let’s go clubbing soon, Iwa-chan. We haven’t gone in a while.” 

“I rather not haul your drunk ass back home all by myself.” 

“You won’t be alone! Makki and Mattsun will come of course!” Oikawa glanced towards his friend as he sipped his latte, holding the small glass mug with two hands. The tan drink contrasted against his rosy cheeks, making him even more adorable. 

“Great. We have you, the obnoxious drunk, Makki the emotional and Mattsun the blackout. Really not helping me out in any way.” 

A smirk ravished Oikawa's lips. “Lets not forget the best of all. Iwa-chan the flirty drunk!” 

“I don’t flirt.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yes you do.” 

“That was one time. I don’t think complimenting the sequins on a girl's shoes counts as flirting.” 

Oikawa wasn’t referring to that time. He was thinking of the countless times Iwaizumi hit on him when drunk. The best part was Iwa wouldn’t remember the following morning, so it was a secret for Oikawa only. Occasionally their roommates if they were present. 

“You danced with her.” 

“Only because you forced me to!” 

“Iwa-chan, you get defensive so easily.” Leaning forward across the table, Oikawa rested against his forearms with a sly smirk. 

Iwaizumi’s famous scowl deepened and it looked like he was ready to kick his friend at any moment. 

“Wrinkles, Hajime! You’re getting wrinkles!” Oikawa cried out. “Ow!” He jerked his leg back after being kicked in the shin. 

“I don’t care about wrinkles and since when did you call me by my first name?” 

Oikawa shrugged with a pout of his lips. “I like it. Now give me a bite of your cheesecake, Iwa-chan.” He let his mouth fall open. 

“Feed yourself, idiot.” 

“I want you to do it.” Oikawa rested his chin against the palm of his hand. “Please, Hajime. Be a doll and feed me.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while he plucked a forkful of the desert off the plate. “I hate you.” 

“You love me!” Oikawa giggled before meeting him halfway and wrapping his lips around the fork. He could feel Iwaizumi’s eyes burning into his lips, intently watching. He purposefully sucked on the fork seconds longer before humming in satisfaction. “One more bite?” 

“Get your own.” Iwaizumi glared but still slivered another chunk onto the fork and held it out. This time, Oikawa grabbed his wrist to stay stationary while sticking his tongue out to lick the bottom of the fork first. Iwaizumi swallowed the hot lump in his throat, his mouth being dryer than usual. 

“So good.” Oikawa moaned in satisfaction, driving Iwaizumi absolutely insane. “Thank you, Hajime.” A smirk twisted on his lips as his name came out in a soft whisper. 

_Is he fucking doing this on purpose?!..._ Iwaizumi couldn’t help but shudder as he pulled his hand away. 

“So… clubbing. When?” 

“You really wanna go?!” Oikawa clapped his hands together. “This weekend then. Friday night.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_oikawa tooru - close_

College was exhausting, no doubt about it. Oikawa was always able to push through when coming home to their living room full of smiles and familiar faces, a chill night with some down-to-earth people. Or, well, insane people. 

When he walked into the apartment, he heard his best friends' voices loud as they “yelled” at each other. It looked like they were playing some sort of card game, Makki in a deep argument with Kuroo over the rules, Mattsun trying to calm his friend down, Bokuto creating a card tower, Akaashi purposefully knocking it down without him realizing and Iwaizumi drinking a beer as he dissected it all. 

“Oikawa! Welcome back!” Makki cheered. “Come over here and tell Kuroo that he’s being an idiot.” 

“Roo-chan, you’re an idiot.” Oikawa giggled, shrugging his coat off and dropping it on the hook by the door. 

“Don’t say that without knowing what we are arguing over!” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Takahiro thinks that it’s go-fish and not goldfish.” 

“It’s go-fish, you dumb fuck! Goldfish is the snack!” 

“Agaasheee! I want some goldfish.” Bokuto frowned. 

“Bokuto-san, for the millionth time, I don’t care.” 

“Agaashe!” 

“Wait.” Oikawa's brows furrowed. “You’ve been playing go-fish?” 

“Ha!” Makki pointed in Kuroo’s face. “Go fish!” 

“We’ve been waiting for you before playing anything else.” Iwaizumi placed his beer on the coffee table. 

“Oh…” Oikawa felt his ears heat up. “Deal me in then.” His eyes scanned the couch and chairs, realizing there was no room. 

“Here, Oikawa. You can sit here.” Mattsun made a move to get up off the beanbag chair but the brunette waved his hand, declining. 

“I’m fine.” Oikawa circled around to the other side to where Iwaizumi was and sat on his lap with no hesitation. “So what game?” 

Makki cocked his head to the side, waiting for Iwaizumi to yell at him and call him stupid names but it didn’t come. Lately it hasn’t. Iwaizumi has been more and more comfortable with his best friend, same for Oikawa as well. 

“Scat?” Mattsun offered while shuffling, completely unfazed by his friends unlike Makki. 

“I’m not good at Scat.” Bokuto pouted. 

Kuroo swung his arm around his shoulders. “It’s alright buddy. You’re not good at any card games!” 

“Bro!” 

Akaashi heavily sighed as he took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Sometimes I feel like Kuroo-san purposefully does this because he knows I’m the one who has to deal with it.” 

“Of course.” A smirk twisted on Kuroo’s lips. “Akaashi, you know me so well.” 

“Keiji!” Bokuto pouted. “I’m good at card games, right?” 

“You’re the best, Kou.”

“I love you, Agaaaassshheeee!” Bokuto smooshed their faces together as he pulled him into a hug.

Iwaizumi ran his hand under Oikawa’s shirt and in between the waistband of his pants, his thumb tracing circles around his hip bone. His skin was hot to the touch but so soft and smooth it could get Iwa addicted. Maybe it was because Iwaizumi was a little buzzed that he rested his face against Oikawa's nape, letting his breath fan against his skin. 

“Are you alright, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered as his eyes were set on Bokuto and Akaashi who had some sort of tension between them. 

“Mhm.” Iwaizumi hummed an answer, not bothering to respond verbally. 

“Tired?” 

“Not really.” He slipped his hands around Oikawa’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You smell nice.” 

“Oh, are you a little drunk?” Oikawa giggled. “You’re never like this if you aren’t.” 

“Is it a problem?” 

“N-Not at all.” Oikawa's cheeks flushed as his friend's lips brushed against his skin. 

Iwaizumi smirked as he lifted his head to look at him. “You’re blushing, Tooru.” 

“I am not, stupid Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pushed against his shoulder, resulting in Iwaizumi acting even more clingy. 

“Let me hug you!” It was the cutest whine Oikawa had ever heard from his friend. 

“You’re suffocating me! I’m dying! I can't breathe!” 

“Stop pretending you don’t like it.” Iwaizumi buried his face in his neck, humming comfortably. 

“Oh…” Oikawa was blushing even more. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Makki shouted. “We wanna play. You ready?” 

“L-Lovebirds?!” Tooru was a blushing mess, his whole face growing extremely red. “W-We aren't-”

“I’m ready to kick your ass, yeah.” Iwaizumi smirked, leaning forward and grabbing his hand of cards off the table. 

“You wish.” Makki smirked. 

Oikawa sealed his lips together, desperately fighting the urge to squeal and scream out loud. He focused on the way Iwaizumi’s arms were securely encircling his waist, and how comfortable it felt to be in a position like this with him. It was intimate, the way Iwaizumi leaned in close and kept his face near his shoulder and neck. And how he had no problem running his hands along Oikawa's skin, underneath his clothes. 

_Friends don’t do this the way we do…_

Oikawa had a feeling they both knew it too. Could it be that his feelings were recuperated? Or was this just the same drunk Iwaizumi? The one who always got touchy and flirty while drinking?... Probably. 

But that didn’t matter to Oikawa right now. He felt too good to start thinking about that. As long as he was in his spot, he was alright. 

Because this was his spot. On Iwaizumi’s lap being held so close that his back was pressed against his chest. So close he could feel Iwaizumis heartbeat against him. So close that his best friend's hot breath sent chills throughout his whole body. 

“Idiot! Don’t knock when you have such low cards!” 

“I thought that was the point?!” Bokuto frowned, his shoulders slumping. 

“Bokuto-san. You knock when you think other players have a lower hand than you do.” Akaashi sighed and took his last penny from the pile. “You’re out.” 

“Agaasheeee!” Bokuto threw his cards in the air, clinging onto the boy's arm. “Let’s be partners! Please team up with me!” 

“Bokuto-” Oikawa could see the small blush forming on Akaashi’s cheeks. “You're out already.” 

“So?” Bokuto snuck his hand against Akaashi’s cheek, pulling him forward so they were only inches apart. “You'll work with me… right ‘kaashi?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he watched Akaashi completely lose any self control and lazily nod in Bokuto’s hand. “What did I miss?” He whispered to himself. 

“They like each other.” Iwaizumi mumbled into his skin as he placed soft kisses along Oikawa's nape. 

“Clearly.” It took Oikawa a few moments to realize what his best friend was doing. “I-Iwa-chan?” His voice cracked. 

“Hm?” 

_He’s drunk. Don’t think too much about it._

“Maybe it’s time to get you into bed. You drank too much.” Oikawa eyed the four empty beer bottles in front of them on their side of the coffee table. 

“No!” Iwaizumi whined, leaning back into the chair and pulling Oikawa with him. “I just want to hug you and cuddle you!” His voice was louder now, attracting the attention of their friends. 

“Awe Oikawa, are you gonna cuddle little baby Iwa-chan?!” Makki smirked. 

“Go bring your boyfriend to bed.” Mattsun said as he scanned his cards. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Oikawa glared with his cheeks burning even more. 

“I’m not?” Iwaizumi frowned. “Well that sucks!” 

Kuroo held onto his stomach, howling in laughter. “Oikawa, I think you just broke his heart!” 

“C’mon, Hajime. You sound tired.” Tooru finally got out of his arms, turning around to pull him up. Iwaizumi latched onto his hands and looked at him with certainty in his eyes. 

“I love when you call me by my first name. It’s so hot.” 

All their friends were erupting into laughter, even Akaashi who tried his best to hide it. Oikawa was a living tomato, embarrassed more for himself than Iwaizumi. 

“L-Let’s stay quiet now, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa-chan?! The dude just told you he likes when you call him Hajime!” Makki was wailing, his limbs flying in the air as he fell into his back in laughter. “It’s hot!” 

Iwaizumi’s body dragged as Oikawa pulled him up off the chair. “Oikawa! Stay with me! Pretty please?! I like sleeping with you…” He leaned his body into his. 

“Iwaizumi, stop talking.” Oikawa held up all his weight and started bringing him to their room. “Goodnight everyone!” 

“Goodnight!” Iwaizumi cheered. “We’re probably gonna fuck so feel free to leave whenever!” 

“No we’re not!” Oikawa yelped. “You’re starting to sound like me and it’s scary.” He shut the door to their room and hauled Iwaizumi on their bed. “Shoes off.” 

“And clothes.” Iwaizumi smirked as he began to lift his shirt over his head. 

“ _Shoes_.” Oikawa went to their closet and pulled out a pair of Iwa’s shorts and a shirt for him to sleep in. “Go get dressed in-” When he had turned back to his friend, he was met with an extremely toned and muscular body in only a pair of briefs. Oikawa knew if he were to stare any longer he would start drooling so he flung the clothes at him and turned around, hugging himself as he blushed. 

“Oikawa?” 

He was refusing to answer. If he did, he would most likely blab out something stupid and only embarass himself. How could he not when his extremely attractive best friend was a few feet away from him with nothing on? 

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around him from behind. “Cuddle?” 

“W-Want to get dressed first?” Oikawa had no clue how to act while feeling his best friend so up close and personal. 

“Do _you_ want me to get dressed?” 

“Iwa-chan…” 

“I’m just teasing you.” Iwaizumi chuckled and leaned back, pulling Oikawa up and off the ground. With Oikawa shrieking and yelling to be put down, Iwaizumi threw him onto their bed, Oikawa landing on his stomach.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped when Iwa jumped on him. “So heavy! Let me change!” 

“I can help you with that.” Iwaizumi smirked, Oikawa's body jumping in surprise as he felt Iwa’s hands slip underneath his shirt for the fiftieth time tonight. 

“Y-You’re so handsy lately!” Oikawa swallowed as he rolled onto his back to face him. “Seriously, Iwaizumi. Let me get up.” But when he caught the look on his friend's face, Oikawa stopped resisting. “What’s wrong?” 

Iwaizumi’s face was tense as if he was going to cry. His eyes drooped and the frown on his lips was tight. He was hovering over him, both hands at each side of Oikawa's head to hold him up. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa reached out, holding the sides of his face with his warm hands. “What is it?” He ran his thumbs underneath his eyes, trying to soothe him. 

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi got up off of him and mumbled a pathetic “sorry” before grabbing his shorts. 

“For what?” Oikawa sat up, extremely confused but worried. “Hajime, talk to me.” 

Pulling them up to his hips, Iwa circled around the bed to ‘his side’ and got under the covers without a word, his back facing Oikawa. Tooru wasn’t sure what to do or say as he had never seen Iwaizumi wear such an expression before. He lingered in the room even after he heard quiet snores coming from his best friend. He stayed for twenty? Maybe thirty minutes before going back out.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked as he walked out to see Akaashi cleaning up. 

“Kuroo took Koutarou back to their place and I'm just cleaning up.” 

“Where are Makki and Issei?” 

“One of them is taking a shit and the other is sleeping.” Akaashi tied up the garbage bag and plopped it by the full can. 

“So… you and Bokuto?” Oikawa smiled as he sat on the couch. He could see Akaashi’s blush deepen just from the mentioning of his name. 

“I… don’t even know.” Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Aka-chan your face is as red as a tomato.” 

“Well what about you and Iwaizumi?! Hm?” Akaashi was quick to get defensive. 

Then Oikawa's face started to heat up. He crossed his arms and looked away like a brat. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, it’s so obvious you like him!” 

“Says you!” 

Akaashi dramatically gasped. “It is _not_ obvious that I like Bokuto!” 

Pointing his finger out in front of him, Oikawa shouted. “Ha! You admitted it!” 

“N-No I didn’t!” Akaashi had face-palmed into his hands after realizing. “Fuck.” 

“So basically… we both like our best friends?” Oikawa sunk further into the couch. 

“Yeah.” Akaashi joined him on the couch in a slump. “That means we’re fucked, right?” 

“Right.” 

The morning after set off a rough patch for Oikawa and his best friend. When Iwaizumi woke up that following morning, nothing was going right. First, he fell onto the floor after rolling over, not realizing he was already off the edge of the bed. Next, the toothpaste fell off his toothbrush three times in a row. Then he had a pounding headache which was surprising because he didn’t think he drank that much. And finally, Oikawa was avoiding him. 

“Oi, Shittykawa. What’s up with you?” He could see Oikawa's body tense at the sudden interaction he was creating. 

“What do you mean?” Oikawa was scraping blueberry cream cheese on his bagel extremely slowly. He wouldn’t even look up to make eye contact with him. 

“You’re not… being annoying.” Iwaizumi glared at him as he shoveled through his cereal.

“That’s rude.” Oikawa pouted, his bottom lip pushing out. Usually when he made that face, it wasn’t forced but now it was. 

Iwaizumi huffed a sigh. “What’s going on?” He dropped his spoon, letting it clink against the glass bowl. 

“Nothing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw his hands up in defense, finally looking at him for the first time this morning. Iwaizumi saw the blotchy marks underneath his eyes. 

“Have you been crying?” 

“Of course not!” Oikawa's face grew red, enough evidence to show that he was lying. 

Iwaizumi shrugged himself out of the counter stool and walked around the other side, into the kitchen. Without saying anything, he pulled Oikawa into his arms. 

“I-Iwa, I’m fine.” 

“Just hug me back you dumb fuck.” 

“Mean!” But Oikawa obliged nonetheless, slowly wrapping his arms around his bare torso. Iwaizumi’s skin was hot but so obnoxiously smooth that Oikawa wanted to run his nails up and down his back, leaving scratch marks while— 

“You can always talk to me, y’know…” Iwa mumbled into his hair, running his fingers through the soft brunette strands while his other arm was wrapped around his waist. 

“Yeah… thanks Iwa-chan.” Oikawa buried his face into his neck, suddenly fighting the urge to kiss him all over. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better now.” Iwaizumi smiled, his words causing Oikawa's heart to short-circuit. 

Later at practice, things returned to normal. Maybe even more than normal. And the whole team noticed it too. Between the lingering touches, teaseful play, and just the simple staring, the team was positive they liked each other (they’ve known). It was just them two who didn’t realize. 

Oikawa was speaking to a group of first years as he was chosen to work with them. “Let’s go over the new attack that me and Iwa-chan do. It’s the one we used against-” He gasped as he felt a hand slap against his ass, and he flushed when the first years stared at him waiting for him to continue. Oikawa glanced to the side only to see Iwaizumi walking away with a smirk on his face. 

_Damn you, Hajime. I’ll get you back._

And he did. When Iwaizumi was getting water during break, Oikawa snuck up behind him. 

“Iwa-chan!” He sighed in relief, hugging his torso from behind. “We haven’t gotten to practice together today. It’s so devastating.” 

“It’s quite peaceful for me, actually.” 

“Quite peaceful? What are you? A grandpa?” 

Iwaizumi snorted and tilted his head back as he gulped down his water. Oikawa took the chance to run one hand up his chest and the other down, targeting his groin area. 

When Oikawa grazed his hand over him, Iwaizumi choked. Like physically choked and shoved him away. “What the fuck?!” 

Oikawa held his stomach in laughter. “Payback!” 

Iwaizumi grumbled, throwing his bottle down on top of his bag. “I’m gonna murder you.” 

Oikawa shrieked and began to run away. “No! Iwa-chan! No! I’m sorry!” He yelped as he felt the first hit from a volleyball strike him in the back.

“Piece of shit!” Iwaizumi launched another volleyball to the back of his head. 

“Mean! See?! You’re a brute!” Oikawa shouted, and now everyone was watching them. “Stop hitting me!” 

“Stop touching my dick!” 

“But you like it.” Oikawa stopped running, turning to him with a smirk. 

Iwaizumi dramatically gasped, horror flashing over his face. “I do not!” 

“You sure about that, Iwa-chan? I think you do.” 

“You’re being weird now!” Iwaizumi chucked the last volleyball at him. 

Oikawa ducked. “You’re a very violent person! But you can’t be mad! You slapped my ass!” 

“Because I wanted to!” 

Makki sighed. “They’re so stupid. I’m genuinely embarrassed to be friends with them.” 

Mattsun snorted. “You can say that again.” 

And Makki did. He repeated it throughout the day while he watched Iwaizumi and Oikawa make their pinning love for each other even more obvious. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa skipped over to him after finishing a sprint drill. “Wanna make out?” 

The manager, who was seated beside Iwaizumi against the wall, sputtered as she was speaking. Her face flushed as she fell silent. Oikawa was so extremely obnoxious when it came to Iwaizumi even being near a girl that he had to intervene, _always._ Watching the two of them engage in a conversation made him sick. But he would never admit that he gets jealous so easily. 

“What the—- Shittykawa, leave.” 

“I’m serious!” Oikawa plopped down in front of them, crossing his legs like a child. “You’ve never kissed anyone before, Iwa-chan! That’s concerning.” 

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Their manager asked. 

“I-I… I have!” Iwaizumi’s whole face was beating red. 

“He’s lying, Manager-chan. He’s never kissed anyone.” Oikawa smirked. “I will gladly teach you how.” 

Iwaizumi glared, his eyes narrowing at the brunette in front of him. “I really am going to kill you.” 

“Just a quick kiss! So that you can have experience!” Oikawa started leaning forward. He puckered his lips and tapped his finger against them. “Kiss.” 

Iwaizumi groaned and shoved his face away when he got too close. “You’re so annoying.” 

“I’m gonna… go now.” The managers brows furrowed as she got up and made her leave.

“Wait, don’t-” Iwaizumi huffed. “What the hell?! You idiot.” He began muttering to himself about how stupid he was. He hadn’t even realized Oikawa inched closer. 

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Oikawa pouted, and it was so unbelievably adorable. “I’m offended, Iwa-chan. I’m a really good kisser, y’know.” 

Iwaizumi glanced down to his lips. “I don’t doubt that.” 

“Oh?” Oikawa tilted his head, a smile curving on his lips. “Getting confident, are we?” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi shoved him away again and looked for their team manager. “You chased her away, you idiot. We were in the middle of a conversation.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, stubbornly crossing his arms and looking away from his friend. “Is she that more important than me?” 

“What- no.” Iwaizumi squinted his eyes. 

“Seems like it since all you have time for is to flirt with our team manager. That’s quite troublesome, Iwa-chan. You could be getting into a scandal and disrupting the bond our team has. Are you sure you want to involve yourself in that? With her?” 

Ah, now Iwaizumi understood. He sat back against the wall, baffled but amused. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

Oikawa’s posture tensed as he refused to look at him. Was he that obvious? Well... now that Iwaizumi knows, maybe it’s time to confess his feeli-

“Just go talk to her then. I-I’m sure she’ll fall for you like everyone else.”

Oikawa finally turned to him with wide eyes. “What?!”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Go for it.” 

_Oh, Iwaizumi. You idiot. Or maybe I’m the idiot. I thought you liked me._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_oikawa tooru ~ i want you_

It’s so fucking hot inside. With the club packed above maximum capacity, no one could move around without bumping against someone else. The music was ear-bleeding loud and only colorful lights hanging from the ceiling overtook the darkness of the place. 

“This was Oikawa's idea to come here. Where is he?” Iwaizumi grumbled as he took down his second shot of the night. 

“You miss your boyfriend that much?” Makki teased. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” Issei snickered. “He said he had something to do before coming here.” 

Iwaizumi huffed, his tolerance low when it came to Oikawa. It was his idea to come to this awful place yet he’s late. 

Iwaizumi found the atmosphere here to be horrible. He hated everything about it. It felt sticky, too hot for his outfit of choice. He was wearing a slightly oversized jean jacket with a black button-up shirt underneath that snuggled against his body perfectly. 

“You’re pissy when Oikawa isn’t around.” Issei commented as he sipped his beer. 

Makki smirked and nudged his elbow into Issei’s side. “He's also pissy when his boyfriend is around too.” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi rubbed his hands up and down his face. Seriously, he knew he was pissy. And he didn’t understand why. 

“Iwa-chan!” And there it was. That annoying voice that always called out to him first, not bothering to greet his other friends. The one that was high-pitched and whiny, especially when Iwaizumi’s nickname was in use. The one that was so annoyingly cute it made Iwa want to throw up.

“Skittykawa, you’re late.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he spun in his chair, pointed in Oikawa's direction. “You always do this t-” His mouth was left open, physically unable to continue talking as the sight in front of him shook every possible bone in his body. 

Oikawa, with his arm stretching out and waving, was exposing a lot of skin with his silky white cropped button-up shirt. There was a sharp V shape of skin exposing his chest, formed by the collar of his shirt. There were silver-colored floral prints on his shirt that shone with the silk against the club lights. His legs were trapped in black skinny jeans that hugged his dips and curves perfectly. 

“Look who finally showed up.” Issei nodded to their friend. “Looks like you’re prepared to take someone home tonight.” 

“I’m always prepared.” Oikawa draped his jacket on the empty stool beside Iwaizumi and leaned into his body afterwards, resting an arm on his shoulder. “Plus I already have someone I’m taking home.” 

“Who?” Iwaizumi had asked first, looking up at his best friend. When Oikawa met his eyes, Iwa felt his whole face flush. Oikawa's naturally long eyelashes were slightly thicker and bolder. With white mascara on the tips of his lashes to match his shirt, he also had pink liquid eyeliner running along his eyelid and forming a small sharp wing at the corner of his eyes. Silver highlighter, or maybe just sparkles, was blended into his prominent cheekbones. 

“You.” Oikawa had smiled, barring his straight and insanely white teeth. 

“M-Me?” Makki was ten seconds away from releasing a hyena type of laugh from the way Iwaizumi was beating red. Iwaizumi didn’t even have the strength to glare at him. 

“We room together, silly.” Oikawa pinched his cheek, tugging on his skin as Iwaizumi’s tense body deflated. Yelping, he pulled his hand back with a frown after being slapped away. “Someone’s grumpy. I think it’s time we loosen Iwa-chan up. Who’s with me?” 

“I am!” Makki was the first to jump to the idea, Issei agreeing shortly after. 

“Yahoo! Mr.Bartender!” Oikawa waved the man over. “Two rounds of four bullet shots, please!” 

Iwa scoffed at the order. “You’re trying to get me drunk.” 

“And what if I am, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa hunched over the counter, bringing himself closer. “What are you going to do about it?” His devious smirk of his plump lips looked so kissable it made Iwaizumi annoyed. Everything about Oikawa made him annoyed because he was so fucking perfect. “You want to kiss me so bad… it makes you look stupid.” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi shoved against his shoulder. “Stay off TikTok. You use that line way too much.” 

Oikawa giggled. “You’re just jealous I have over 100k.” 

“It’s cause you’re pretty.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” Innocence broke in Oikawa's voice, his eyes softening and his smirk dissolving. That was the second time Iwaizumi has ever called him pretty. He wanted more. He wanted a confirmation that he meant it but Iwaizumi was already distracted by the shots in front of him to give Oikawa an answer.

“To you two!” Makki cheered. 

“Us?” 

Makki nodded. “Yes! You’re both so stupid it hurts me! Hip, hip.” 

“Hurray!” Issei had finished for him. 

Oikawa giggled, clinking his shot glass with the three others in the air. “Iwa-chan is the stupid one here.” 

“Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi grunted. “I’m smarter than you.” 

“You wish.” Oikawa smirked. “My oblivious Iwa-chan.” 

“Oblivious?” 

“Hip hip!” Makki shouted, Issei once again finished with the “hooray.” 

Downing their shots, Oikawa declared he was ready to start dancing. Iwaizumi refused, along with Issei. The only one who seemed excited was Makki. 

“What’s the point of coming to a club if you aren’t gonna dance?” Oikawa had asked, specifically directed to Iwaizumi. 

“Drinks. Plus, you know I don’t dance.” 

“You can dance, you just won’t do it.” Oikawa clarified. “But fine, Iwa-chan. Whenever you’re ready to come dance with m— us, you can. Let’s go Makki Makki.” Oikawa yanked on his friend's arm, dragging him to the moving crowd. 

“He is so crushing on you.” Issei smirked. 

“W-What?!” Iwaizumi looked horrified. 

“Oh come on, man. You've known he likes you.” 

“He doesn’t like me.” Iwaizumi turned his head, away from his friend and to the dance floor. “He couldn’t.” 

“He does. Can't you tell?” 

“He’s like that with everyone. Plus we’re best friends. Always have been.” 

“You really are an idiot.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t have the strength to continue the argument. Maybe he actually was an idiot. Was it possible Oikawa felt the same way? 

… no. No way. 

Issei and Iwaizumi drank at the bar for the next few songs. As much as Iwa was into the conversation they had, he couldn’t stop thinking about Oikawa. It was driving him insane at the possibility of his feelings being returned. 

“3 o’clock. Checking you out.” Issei smirked. 

“Huh?” Iwaizumi looked to his right, the only eyes he found looking back at him belonged to his best friend. “Oikawa?” 

“He’s been staring at you ever since he went to dance.” Issei took a swig of his beer. “He clearly wants you to dance with him.” 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah right. He’s just… staring.” 

“For the last ten minutes? Iwaizumi, when are you gonna stop making excuses? The guy is into you.” 

Iwaizumi was positive he was blushing. Or maybe drooling. He had to be. 

His eyes were glued to Oikawa and the way he moved. His hips swung to match the rhythm of the music. His hands grazed all over his body as he danced. In his hair, up his neck, down his chest and stomach. He was mesmerizing to watch and Iwaizumi wanted to do much more than stare at him all night. 

“Go dance with him. Before someone else tries to.” Mattsun said. referring to the previous song where Oikawa turned some guy away. 

“I can’t.” Iwaizumi swallowed. “What if… I fuck up things between us?” 

“You like him, yeah?” Issei asked, not needing confirmation. “If shit gets messy, you’ll fix it. You’re a smart guy, Iwaizumi. You don’t need to be so on edge all the time. Let loose and have some fun.” He smirked. “With him.” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his beer. “I’m drunk. That’s my excuse.” He said as he slid off the bar stool and shrugged his jacket off. 

“Go get em, tiger.” Issei slapped his ass and winked as Iwaizumi turned to him with a glare. “Right. Only Oikawa can do that.” 

Iwaizumi grunted when he walked away, but the scowl left his face when he locked eyes with Oikawa again. Suddenly, he became nervous. And Iwaizumi was rarely nervous. 

“I was starting to think you would never come over.” Oikawa said when Iwaizumi _finally_ approached him. 

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck. “I just saw something that made me want to come over.” 

“And what’s that?” Oikawa grabbed his hand to drag him closer. 

Iwaizumi glanced at their hands, and as he noticed the way they were locked together, he grew confident. Confident enough to drag Oikawa by the waist so they were chest to chest. Confident enough to keep his face close to his. And confident enough to be the one to lead them to the music. 

“You.” 

Oikawa couldn’t stop staring. And Iwaizumi couldn't stop staring back. It was heavy, intense and definitely desire filled. Oikawa let his hands grab onto his shoulders and he let Iwaizumi rock their hips side-to-side, together. Eventually he ran his hands down his chest, feelings Iwaizumis toned build with his own palms. He let Iwa squeeze his hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Now they were just grinding against each other. And it was getting heavier and hotter the more they continued. Iwaizumi dropped his face into the crook of his neck, while Oikawa gripped at Iwaizumi’s hair as a form of encouragement. 

_Kiss my neck. Bite me. I don’t care. Just do something, Hajime. Please._

But Iwaizumi spun him around, pulling his hips back and snatching Oikawa by surprise. He’s never danced with a guy like this before. He’s always been the one behind with a girl. And he was sure Iwaizumi hadn't done this either. Or maybe he has. But it didn’t matter. Because the way their bodies moved together made it seem like they both had a lot of experience with each other. 

With his knee pushing its way through Oikawa's thighs, Iwaizumi found his way to his neck again. Except this time, he kissed his skin. He used his teeth to pull at his skin, his lips to form a bruise and his tongue to make Oikawa's body shake against him. Oikawa gasped, reaching back and gripping on Iwaizumi’s hair harder than before. Iwaizumi roamed his hands all over Oikawa's body. Over his thighs, underneath his shirt, gripping onto his neck. His skin was dangerously soft and addicting to touch. 

“Fuck, Tooru.” Iwaizumi groaned beside his ear. “Feels good.” 

Oikawa's body was electric. It only encouraged him to grind his ass back and pleasure him more. He desperately tried to fight off the gasps and whimpers from the way Iwaizumi moved his knee between his legs but it was impossible. It all felt long overdue and too fucking good. 

Oikawa turned around, breathing heavily with his eyes full of need. “Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi straightened his posture when Oikawa inched forward. His hands stayed on his waist, and he was sure he was the one bringing him closer. 

“When are you going to kiss me?” 

To think Iwa wanted to deny the obvious tension and feelings between the two of them. “I could ask you the same thing.” 

“Hajime, don’t make me wait any longer. Kiss me.” Oikawa grabbed a handful of Iwaizumi’s shirt and yanked him forward, their lips brushing against each other. “Kiss me.” He whispered. 

And Iwaizumi did. He had one hand cradling his cheek and the other pressed against the small of his back, crashing their bodies together. It wasn’t small and sweet, butterflies and fireworks. No. It was rough, messy and thrilling. Oikawa's arms were thrown over his shoulders, hands everywhere in his hair and gripping onto the back of Iwa’s shirt. Their teeth crashed, tongues swirling with desire. They haven’t found the rhythm of each other yet, but that didn’t matter. 

“Take me home.” Oikawa was breathless when he pulled away. “Now.” 

“But we just got here.” 

“Home, Hajime. There’s no need to stay here any longer with all these people. I just want you.” 

They left quickly. Well, after having to pass by Issei and Makki who were obnoxiously cheering them on. Shouting lines like “i told you so!” and “you’re welcome for this!” 

Making it back to their apartment in record timing, they couldn’t even properly open the front door before they were all over each other. 

“Mmph.” Oikawa gasped into this kiss, his back crashing into the wall with his one leg hoisted up and hooked around Iwaizumis hips. He was working on unbuttoning the few buttons left on Iwaizumi’s shirt, shoving his off his shoulders and down his arms. “You’re so fucking hot.” He muttered as he began to kiss his neck. 

“That’s not the first time you told me.” Iwaizumi smirked. 

“Shut up.” Oikawa lifted his head up, his heavy breath fanning again Iwa’s lips. “Room.” He wrapped his other leg around his hips. 

“You know, when I imagined us having sex, I didn’t think you would be bossy.” Iwaizumi said as he kicked their bedroom door open while sucking and bruising his neck. 

“Wait.” Oikawa smirked as he was laid back against the bed. “You’ve imagined this before?” He half expected Iwaizumi to become flustered and also assumed he would brush it off. But he definitely didn’t expect him to be so forward. 

“Of course I have.” 

“W-What do you mean ‘of course’ you have?!” Oikawa rested on his forearms, currently gawking over his previous words and the sight of Iwaizumi staring down at him so intensely. 

“Hey, Tooru.” Iwaizumi unbuttoned his own jeans. 

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” 

Oikawa fell back against the bed, gasping at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s large hand wrapped around his throat. He tossed his head back, his eyes fluttering closed as he let Iwa maneuver his shirt off his body, along with his pants. He lifted his hips up, in hopes to find some friction but whined when he was forced back down against the mattress. 

“Hajime, I want you.” Oikawa yanked him down by his neck, crashing their lips together in urgency. “Please fuck me already.” 

Iwaizumi groaned into his mouth, Oikawa swallowing the beautiful sound. He lifted his hips up again, but this time Iwaizumi met him with his own, both exhaling in pleasure. 

“Please, Haji. Please.” 

Iwaizumi lifted his head to look at him, and he swore Oikawa stole his breath. Literally. 

Underneath him laid the most gorgeous human being. His pink-eyeliner and silver sparkly eyelids were hooded, letting his eyelashes with white mascara on the tips to cover his sapphire and amber-like eyes. His lips were glossy with spit and swollen from kissing. His hair was an absolute mess, nothing like how it was in the beginning of the night. His cheeks were flushed, rosy and adorable. 

Iwaizumi loved it. Iwaizumi loved him.

“You’re so beautiful.” 

~~~

Oikawa Tooru had expected to wake up the way he fell asleep. In strong buff arms, legs tangled and body pressed to another that belonged to his best friend. He even almost expected (hoped for) a round two, continuing last night's thrills. 

Instead, the bed was empty and cold. But the smell of bacon perked him up. 

Oikawa rubbed his eyes when he walked out of the room, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight that filled the apartment. It felt so light and airy in the room, almost like he could hear birds chirping while he walked on top of clouds. 

“Mornin’ Makki. Mornin’ Issei.” Oikawa stretched his arms above his body as he yawned out a greeting to his two friends who sat at the table. He glanced towards the kitchen for the third roommate. “Where’s Iwa-chan?” 

Silence. And it was painful. 

Oikawa cocked his head to the side once he noticed Makki avoiding his eyes and Issei looking guilty. “What’s going on? Where’s Iwaizumi?” 

“We uhm…” Issei cleared his throat. “We heard that you two had a good night last night…” He glanced down at his plate. “We got up the same time Iwa did.” 

“Oh… he told you? Well, that’s okay.” Oikawa smiled. “What’s the big deal?” 

“He…” Makki began, meeting his eyes for a split moment but looking away again. He couldn’t do it.

“Are we being filmed right now?” Oikawa looked around as if there were hidden cameras and a film crew. “Why is this so dramatic? Where’s Iwa?” 

“Oikawa…” Issei sighed. “Iwaizumi left.” 

His brows pinched together in confusion. “Where? He doesn’t have class today.” 

Issei looked like he was holding a lot of pity for Oikawa. “He left to stay at someone else’s place.”

It was scary. The feeling of slowly understanding what his friends were trying to convey. Oikawa knew what was coming. He didn’t want to hear it, but he asked anyway. In case he was wrong. 

“W-Why?” He had asked, hoping he was wrong of his possible assumptions. 

Makki grunted. “To get away from you.” Next, he yelped before glaring at his friend across the table. “Why'd you kick me?!” 

“Dont word it like that!” Issei shouted. 

“Well it’s true! Iwaizumi is avoiding him now!” 

Issei rolled his eyes and kicked him again, ignoring the cries of pain. “Oikawa.” When he looked back at their roommate, he was in tears. “He’s… scared.” 

Oikawa had to tightly seal his lips together to stop them from quivering. He wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself as he slowly nodded his head and looked around. “Gotcha.” He whispered, his voice cracking. “I-I’m gonna get some more sleep…” 

“Do you want any breakfast?” Makki asked. “I can make you something else if you want.” 

“No… that’s alright. Thanks Makki.” Oikawa didn’t even smile before turning away. His head dropped to his chest, his shoulders shaking as he turned his back to them, indicating he was crying. They watched him walk away, his bedroom door softly closing shut. 

“I’ll kill him.” Makki muttered. “How could he do that?!” 

“This isn’t for us to get involved with, Makki.” Issei sighed. “They’ll work it out.” 

“He’s an idiot.” Makki clenched his jaw. “Iwaizumi is an idiot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_iwaizumi hajime ~ i like you too_

_“_ You fucking idiot!” 

Iwaizumi deserved this. After all, he’s been ignoring Oikawa as if they were complete strangers. He stopped showing up to the classes they shared together, he hasn’t been to the apartment in a week, and this is the first time he’s coming to practice.

“What the fuck, Iwaizumi?!” Oikawa shoved his hands against his chest, pushing him back. “Where the hell have you been?” 

“Do you mind?” Iwa grumbled, trying to move past him. “I want to practice.” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Oikawa's face tensed, his eyes watering while he stared at his best friend with clenched fists. “Why are you ignoring me?!” 

“Oikawa, please stop.” 

“No! God dammit, Iwaizumi!” Oikawa shouted. He gripped the front of his t-shirt and pushed him back against the wall. “We had sex and you left after! Do you know how that makes me feel?!” 

Iwaizumi shot him a glare. “Lower your voice.” But there was no one in the gym. It was just them two.

“You’re an asshole.” Oikawa glared at him the same way, but with what seemed like hatred. “And I fucking hate you for leaving. You could’ve talked to me! But no, you left.” 

“Oikawa, I’m sor-”

“I don’t want your fucking apology.” Oikawa was crying now. “It’s all meaningless anyway, right? That night meant nothing to you…” He desperately wanted Iwa to correct him, but when nothing did, his grip loosened. “Great.” 

“Tooru, just let me-”

“I like you.” Oikawa cried, trying to make out Iwaizumi’s figure through the blurry vision of his tears. He was almost thankful he was crying and couldn’t see Iwaizumis expression. “I like you so much. And what you did hurt. It hurts so much, Iwaizumi. Why’d you do it?!” 

Seeing Oikawa like this absolutely shattered any dignity Iwaizumi had left. He had hurt his best friend and he wasn’t sure if there was any coming back from this. 

“You don’t have to hide from me anymore. You can come back to the apartment. But don’t expect to get a happy welcome. I’m done. With whatever all that shit was that we’ve been doing for the past couple years. With whatever that night was. I’m done.” Oikawa’s expression changed. He wasn’t crying, but the tears in his eyes were still visible. He looked angry, and Iwaizumi knew he fucked up. 

Iwa watched him walk away to the other side of the gym. And when the door slammed open and the rest of their teammates filed in, Iwaizumi watched a fake smile perk on Oikawa's lips. 

_Fuck… what did I do?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_oikawa tooru ~ i’m an idiot too_

“So… you two?” Oikawa couldn’t help but pop the question after trying to have a conversation with Akaashi, but only to be interrupted by Bokuto kissing him every minute. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto replied with a dreamy-like sigh. “Us two.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Excuse him. He hasn’t let me go since we started dating.” 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Oikawa smiled. “It’s cute.” 

“It’s annoying.” 

“Akaashi! You think I’m annoying?!” Bokuto laid his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, pouting. 

Ignoring this, Akaashi directed the conversation back to what they were previously discussing. “So did he come back to the apartment yet?”

“Tonight. At least that’s what he told Issei.” Oikawa sighed. “I have no clue what to do.” 

“I know you told him you hate him but, do you actually?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “Of course I don’t. I just hate what he did. I wish he talked to me. I don’t get why he thought ignoring me for a week would solve anything.” 

“You know he’s been at Kuroo’s right?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah. I found out yesterday after our fight.” Then he looked towards Bokuto. “You room with him, right?” 

“Mhm.” Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s cheek. “I do.” And then again. 

“Did… Iwaizumi say anything?” 

Bokuto looked up as he started to recall his nights spent with their friend. “He said he messed up and that he was sure you would hate him. But besides that, nothing.” 

“Oh…” Oikawa could only think of one thing only. “He regrets it.” 

“You don’t know that.” Akaashi frowned. “Didn’t Mattsun say he was scared? Maybe he thinks it’s gonna ruin something between you two.” 

“Oh, fuck. I’m an idiot!” Oikawa cried out, dropping his head in his hands. “I thought he liked me! That’s why he left! Because he doesn’t like me!” 

“Okay, there’s no wa-”

“It makes so much sense! It’s why he always gets so red when I flirt with him! He’s not blushing! He’s uncomfortable!” Oikawa wailed. “I’m an idiot! This is all my fault.” 

“No, Oikawa. I think he-” 

“I gotta go. Thank you for the help, Aka-chan. You too Bokkun!” He was already sprinting out of the apartment before they could stop him. 

“Does he really think Iwaizumi doesn’t like him?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi sighed. “I don’t know. They’re both stupid.” 

~~~

When Oikawa walked into his own apartment, he wasn’t expecting Iwaizumi to be sitting on the couch with sheets, pillows and blankets. He didn’t expect him to not even want to be in the same room as him. 

“Hey…” Oikawa quietly greeted. 

Iwaizumi looked up for a brief moment, only to look back down. “Hi.” 

“Can I… ask why you’re sleeping out here?” 

“I wanted to give you space.” 

“You don’t think the past week has been enough space? Really?” Oikawa sniffled, trying to control his emotions but he was failing. And he definitely didn’t want to start ugly crying in front of him again. “Why didn’t you stop it? You didn’t have to kiss me and give in that night if you didn’t like me?” 

“Wait… what?” Iwaizumi looked at him, confused as ever. 

“I like you, Iwaizumi. But that doesn’t mean you have to play along with the flirting and all that. You can be honest with me. I’m your best friend.” 

“Wait,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “I do l-”

“I’m gonna head to bed. You don’t have to stay out here, alright? We can just… go back to normal.” 

Iwaizumi was still confused as ever when his best friend escaped to their room. Did Oikawa really think he didn’t like him? After all the hints, the endless flirting, and the night where they actually showed each other how they felt? What kind of idiot would think he didn’t feel the same way? 

Oikawa was that idiot. But Iwaizumi was stupid as well. Maybe that’s why they worked so well together. 

_You idiot… how can we just go back to normal after that?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_iwaizumi hajime ~ go on a date. see if i care._ _(i care)_

Oikawa may have made it seem like he wasn’t mad anymore, but Iwaizumi knew he was still pissed that he left. Things didn’t go back to normal. They barely spoke, they didn’t eat together, Iwa was still on the couch, and they ignored each other throughout classes and practice. Their only interactions were through volleyball, when Oikawa would toss to him. Besides that, they were strangers. 

“Big game on Thursday! Rest up!” Coach shouted as the team broke apart and went to leave. 

“Can you two please talk? You’re killing us. It’s painful watching you two ignore each other.” Makki begged as he walked alongside Oikawa. 

“I’m sorry, Makki Makki. I didn’t want this affecting you or Issei. I just… don’t know what to do.” Oikawa frowned. “It hurts.” 

“He likes you, Oikawa.” 

“No he doesn’t. He doesn’t, Makki.” Oikawa shook his head. “He never told me he does.” 

Iwaizumi was watching them from across the gym. It was killing him as he watched Oikawa act so unusually, compared to his normal and perky self. He was taking off his knee pads when Mattsun approached him. 

“You two need to talk.” Issei stated. 

“I know…” Iwaizumis tone was full of guilt. “I just… don’t know how.” 

“Maybe, gee I don’t know, tell him you like him?” 

“He thinks I don’t like him.” Iwaizumi stood up, yanking his bag with him. “Maybe it’s better I keep it like that.” 

“Why is that better?” 

“So we can prevent any future problems. Us getting together is just going to ruin what we have now.” 

“You two already act like a couple! Nothing would be different if you got together. You’d just have a label.” Issei sighed. “I don’t care if you don’t confess. Just go apologize and get everything back to normal. He misses you… and you miss him. Do something before break.” 

Right. Break was coming up soon and that’s when everyone went back home. They all lived near each other and spent break with family and each other, so if Iwaizumi wanted that to be normal, he had to do something now. 

~~~

“Hey.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Are we still heading back home together the day after exams end?” 

“I have things to do that day so I’m going home a day later.” Oikawa answered without looking at him. He was at the counter, working on his laptop. 

“Oh… what things do you have to do?” 

“I’m going on a date.” It was a nonchalant answer and it hurt. “I think it’s time I finally get into a relationship, y’know?” He wouldn't look at Iwaizumi. He couldn’t. 

Iwaizumi knew he was lying, and for some reason it pissed him off even more. “A date, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa finally looked up at him, the glare of his laptop screen reflecting in his glasses. “Have a problem?” 

“Not at all.” Iwaizumi turned to get something out of the fridge. He didn’t know what, but he needed a distraction. 

“Well, I’m excited. I’m thinking that this could be really good for me. To get with someone, hopefully who doesn’t ignore me for a week after we have sex and I confess to him.” Oikawa twisted his lips into a devious smile, purposefully trying to get a rise out of him. 

Iwaizumi grunted. “Some expectations you got there.” He closed the door after grabbing a beer. “Hope this person doesn’t disappoint.” 

“I can't be any more disappointed than I have been already.” 

Iwaizumi glared at him as he popped the lid off with an opener. “Good to know.” 

“Tell me, Hajime. Does it bother you?” 

“Does what?” 

Oikawa leaned across the counter, smirking. “That I’m going on a date with someone else.” 

Iwaizumi took a swig of his beer, not breaking eye contact. He slammed his bottle on the counter and leaned forward to meet him. “Go ahead, Tooru. Go on that date. See if I care.” 

“You shouldn’t.” Oikawa fluttered his eyes. “After all, you don’t like me.” 

“And you said we were fine.” 

“Oh, we are.” Oikawa straightened his posture. “It’s just embarrassing. The fact that I flirted with you so much to the point where we had sex, only for you to run away and not talk to me.” 

“Embarrassing for you or me?” 

Oikawa shrugged, smiling like he wasn’t hurting. “Whatever you would like to think.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head. “What are we doing here, Tooru?” 

The smile fell off Oikawa's lips. “I could ask you the same question.” 

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi nodded towards the door. “You have time? Let’s go somewhere.” 

They were at the local park fifteen minutes later, sitting on the swings underneath the night sky. Neither have said a word since they got there. What was this conversation going to be? About them? About the date? Something extremely random? Neither had a clue. 

“Are you cold?” Iwaizumi asked after noticing Oikawa shivering for the third time. 

“N-No. Just not warm.” 

Iwaizumi shook off his jacket and held it out. “Here.” 

Oikawa frowned as he took it. “Thanks…” It was large for his frame and it smelt exactly like Iwaizumi. “What are we doing here?” 

“Honestly,” Iwaizumi heavily sighed as he stared at the stars. “I have no clue. I just wanted to get you alone somewhere.” 

“We were alone before.” 

“Yeah but… didn’t it feel suffocating?” 

That was a perfect way of describing it. 

“It did.” Oikawa leaned his head against the thick chain. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi wanted to shout with joy at the mention of his nickname. It’s felt too long since he’s been addressed that way. 

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Well, I didn’t make this any easier. I was being rude about the whole thing and I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” 

“You did the right thing, Oikawa. If you didn’t yell at me, I wouldn’t have come back. I wouldn’t have realized how badly I fucked up and hurt you.” 

Oikawa looked at him. “I’m glad you came back… I really missed you.” He shuddered at the nights he recalled of him crying for hours straight. 

Iwaizumi hummed, a smile tugging at his lips. “I missed you too, Shittykawa.” He twisted in his swing to face him, the chains clanking above. “A lot.” 

“Yeah?” Oikawa did the same. “I didn’t think a brute like you could feel emotions like that.” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Nevermind. I didn’t miss you. You’re obnoxious and ugly.” 

“I beg to differ because if I’m correct, you called me beautiful.” Oikawa nudged his knee against Iwaizumis. “Were you lying?” 

Locking his eyes with Oikawas, Iwaizumi saw the hopeful glimmer in his chocolate brown. He knew Oikawa wanted to hear something specific from him. But the truth was, Iwaizumi was terrified. Not of commitment. Not of trust. But of the idea that one day he could lose Oikawa. 

That was terrifying to him. 

“Of course I wasn’t.” Iwaizumi whispered. “Tooru, you’re gorgeous.” 

“Oh…” Oikawa's lips parted, eyes softening and staring at him like he was the most important person in the world. To Tooru, he was. “Hey, Haji?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you kiss me again?” 

“Yeah.” 

Iwaizumi leaned in and so did Tooru. Except unlike the other night, it was moving slower. Their breaths hit and clashed, lips softly brushing against each other. Iwaizumi was ready to close the space, but the sound of distant (no, it wasn’t distant) thunder caused them both to freeze. 

“Shit.” Iwaizumi muttered from the sudden downpour. 

Oikawa giggled, looking up at the dark sky that was producing the rain. “This is amazing.” 

“Come on. I can't have you getting sick. Especially not before a big game.” Iwaizumi stood up, holding out his hand. 

Oikawa didn’t hesitate to grab his hand. Just like he didn’t hesitate to run home in a fit of laughter with his best friend. Doing anything with Iwaizumi just made it ten times better. 

That included dancing in the middle of the street on their way home. It was pouring, Tooru was spinning around and Iwaizumi was watching him like a lovesick fool. Tooru reached for his hand and yanked Iwaizumi along with him. 

“Dance, Hajime!” 

It was Oikawa's smile that convinced Iwaizumi to dance with him. He let Oikawa pull and turn their bodies together, in control of their moments. Iwaizumi was just lost in the beauty of the boy in front of him. 

“You should dance more, Iwa-chan! You're good at it.” 

“Only with you.” 

“You’re the cheesiest person I’ve ever met.” Oikawa giggled. “My eyes are as beautiful as amber!” He shouted. 

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi felt his face flush from the embarrassing memory of what he said in the classroom. “Be quiet!” 

“My eyes are like amber!” Oikawa spun around. 

“You said you liked it!” Iwaizumi grabbed his face, only for Oikawa to grip onto his wrists. 

“I did.” Oikawa smiled, now intensely blushing himself. “I really liked it.” 

Iwaizumis heart was racing. Racing so extremely fast he was sure he was dying. He loved the feeling of Oikawa's skin in his own hands. His skin was soft and hot, even against the freezing rain. 

“Tooru, you’re so unbelievably amazing.” 

“Cheesy!” Oikawa shouted before collapsing into a hug, He threw his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and felt his body bubble with excitement when Iwa hugged his waist. He had enough trust in Iwaizumi’s grip that he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Iwaizumi hips. “Well hello Mr.Strong.” 

“Please never call me that again.” 

It was all amazing. 

Splashing in puddles like idiots, tripping over each other as they rushed into their apartment building, and pressed closely in the genkan of their apartment. They were breathing heavily, the intense feeling from the night at the club returning. 

“That was great.” Oikawa giggled, shivering and snuggling in Iwa’s jacket as they wiped their shoes against the door mat. 

Iwaizumi chuckled, raking his fingers through his hair. “You’re an idiot. Who starts dancing in the middle of the street at night when it’s raining?” 

“Were you worried about me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa teasingly asked. “You danced with me, though.” 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi locked eyes with him. “I’m always gonna worry about you, but no matter what, I’ll do whatever it is you want to do.” It was true. Iwaizumi would follow him into any situation. As long as they were going into it together. “You’re my… partner.” Iwaizumi huffed as he looked down. “Since we were little. I don’t plan on stopping now.” 

“I don’t either.” Oikawa stepped forward. “I don’t plan on stopping ever.” 

“Good.” Iwaizumi nodded. “Same with me.” 

“Good.” 

They stared at each other for what seemed like seconds. Or maybe hours. But it was never too long. They would never get sick of looking at each other. 

Iwaizumi stepped forward first, Oikawa following suit. So damn close that it was painful. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Oikawa whimpered. “Don't ask.” 

Their lips crashed together in urgency from not feeling each other since that night. They wanted to make up for lost time. Lost time since the beginning. They’ve liked each other for so long. Too long to just be starting now. 

“Hajime.” Oikawa whined when he pulled away. “Tell me to not go on that date. I won't go if you say not to.”

Iwaizumi was breathing heavily, captivated in the rush of kissing him. He wanted to kiss him more and he knew if he said to not go, he would be able to. But… if he told him to go, they would end here and Iwaizumi’s fear of them splitting apart would be prevented from happening. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_oikawa tooru ~ don’t make that face. it’s okay._

The perfect angle. The perfect positioning. It was exactly what they needed. To win this game, this was it. 

“Beautiful toss!” Someone had shouted. 

Iwaizumi used all the force he had to spike the ball through the wall of three blockers. When playing with Oikawa, he always played above 110%. So if that meant being more exhausted in the end, it was worth it. Part of the job of the spiker was to give the setters toss a reason. To finish step one with step two. To complete the attack. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were perfect at that. 

19-19. All tied. This set would guarantee their win. This would be Oikawa's redemption from his fault back in high school. He ached to move onto Nationals, and this was his change. He would do anything to get there. 

Anything. 

“Tooru, you’re limping.” Iwaizumi grabbed his elbow as he stopped beside him, before moving off the court to switch out with someone else. 

“What?” Oikawa looked at him, clearly distracted with his mind somewhere deep into the game. 

“You’re _limping_.” Iwaizumi said more clearly. 

“No I’m not. I’m fine, Iwa-chan.” 

“Tooru.” 

“Go.” Oikawa nodded his head to the sideline. “Go so that you can get back in and we can win this. Together.” 

Iwaizumi hated the feeling he got when he let go of his arm. When he switched out for the first year and watched the crazy look in Oikawa's eyes develop and thrive the more they played. Iwaizumi was itching to get back on the court and stay beside Oikawa. To be there in case he fell. 

But watching from the sidelines prevented that. Prevented him from catching him if he fell. 

It wasn’t an _if._

Oikawa would really do anything to win. To advance and show how great of a player he was. If that meant putting his body at risk, he would do it. 

He was sprinting to beat the ball. If he didn’t push hard enough, the ball would hit outside of the sidelines and they would sacrifice an important point and important time. So he used all the strength in his body to get there first. 

With his long legs, he leaped across a large amount of space to meet the ball in the air with his hands. He had to twist his upper body to get a correct angle for his spiker, but as he tossed the ball, he wasn’t prepared for the next step. 

More like the next fall. 

Oikawa was at too much of an awkward position to land comfortably on his feet. He meant to fall on his side, but when he hit his knee on the first impact, he felt too much pain to even think about where he would land next. 

He didn’t hear anything after his fall. He wasn’t sure if the crowd in the gymnasium went silent or he lost his hearing. All he could focus on was the pain rocketing from his injured knee. 

“Oikawa?” Okay, he wasn’t deaf. He could hear the captain of his team call out his name, expecting him to jump back up. But he couldn’t. He was too scared to try and get up, only to fail. And he was even more terrified to see Iwaizumi, who’s eyes were burning into his back. 

Iwaizumi stared at the number on the back of his jersey. He stared at Oikawa's weak body who laid on his side. He stepped forward to move towards him, but multiple people were circling around him already. Including the coach, who told Iwaizumi to switch out with the first year from earlier. But how could he play when his best friend was possibly unconscious on the gymnasium floor. 

Oikawa's eyes were wide open in… fear? Shock? He heard people calling out to him. He felt them roll his body over and the medic asked him where it hurt. 

_Everywhere._ He wanted to answer. _It hurts everywhere. Is it over? Is this the end of my career?_

“Oikawa, please communicate something if you can hear me.” 

He sucked in a sharp breath. “I-I can hear you.” With help, he was sitting up.

“What’s hurting?” The medic asked. 

“My knee…” The realization terrified Oikawa as he tried to bend it. “I can't move it.” He wanted to scream. To shout and cry. This was his nightmare. 

He forced himself to look over and meet the eyes that have been watching him. To meet the eyes that were so damn worried about him. 

Iwaizumis eyes welled with tears when he saw the fear in Oikawa's eyes. It was the same fear back in junior high when he hurt his knee the first time. Yet on some level, this was more terrifying. 

Because the possibility of Oikawa's volleyball career ending was at its highest right now. 

Iwaizumi made a move for it across the court when a stretcher was brought out. _He can’t walk. He can’t fucking walk._

His arm was caught by the captains. “Iwaizumi.” His voice was stern. “We need you right now. We have to continue this game, and he needs you to stay on the court.” 

“We can’t keep going witho-”

“Win this for him. Let’s win this.” The captain let go of his arm. “If you leave, you're taking the dream along with you.” 

The dream. Nationals. Oikawa’s dream.

Iwaizumi wasn’t the most skilled player. He knew that and he knew his height was a big disadvantage. But when he got motivated and encouraged, he could be the strongest ace there was. He could break through any wall and jump to any height if he really wanted to. After all, the reason he kept going this far was because of Oikawa. Oikawa was the reason he tried so hard. 

Watching Oikawa being taken out on a stretcher shattered Iwaizumis heart. Oikawa was scared and alone and Iwaizumi needed to be with him right now. But first, he had to give Oikawa a reason to not be scared. He had to help win so that Nationals was even a possibility for him. 

Iwaizumi locked eyes with Oikawa before he disappeared. He was just as scared. Oikawa wanted to cry from the look on his best friend's face. It was terrifying to look at. 

_Don’t make that face, Hajime. Then that means this is real._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_iwaizumi hajime ~ let’s do it right_

Getting a call from Oikawa's mom was scary. Fortunately, it wasn’t as terrifying as he was making it out to be. Oikawa transferred hospitals to the one back home. He was excused from his exams and went home early for break. Iwaizumi wouldn’t see him for another week.

“Stop pacing. You’re stressing me out.” Mattsun sighed. “He’s fine.” 

“He hasn’t texted me. I can’t live with communicating through his mom.” 

“It’s been two days.” Makki laughed.

“That’s a long time.” Iwaizumi huffed. “I… miss him.” 

“Awe! You miss your boyfriend?! How cute!” Makki clapped his hands together. 

“We aren't dating.” Iwaizumi twisted his lips. “Yet.” 

Issei hollered. “Making some moves, are we?” 

“Yeah. No. Maybe. I don’t know!” Iwaizumi groaned. “I just want to see him.” 

“Get through exams and you’ll get to see him.” 

“But thats so long away!” Iwaizumi flopped onto the couch. “He didn’t even respond to my text about advancing to Nationals.” 

That's right. They won the match. After an extremely celebratory victory, Iwaizumi rushed to find Tooru, only to be notified that he wasn’t around. He’s had contact through his mom, but hasn’t heard a word from his best friend. Iwaizumi assumed the worst. The worst being that his injury was permanent, he could never play again and Oikawa was clearly upset over it. But his mom said he was fine. So... why wasn’t he speaking to Iwaizumi? 

“Just ace those exams and go see him. Don’t overthink.” Mattsun spoke collectedly. 

_Right, just get through exams…_

~~~

“Rose…” Oikawa cried. “He’s dead, girl! He’s dead! Your beloved is dead!” He blew his nose into a tissue, the tip of his nose reddening. “God, this movie makes me feel awful! Fuck you, Titanic!” His frown deepened on his lips as his sobs grew louder. “Wait, I take that back. It was real.” 

Beside him on the living room couch laid his phone, which lit up with an incoming call from “Iwa-chan <3”. Oikawa shrieked a sob out, his ugly crying worsening. He let it ring, not picking up for the millionth time over the past few days. 

He wanted to answer, he really did. But he couldn’t speak to him after everything that’s happened recently. Between their second kiss and his injury, he was overwhelmed. Also, they never discussed what that kiss meant to them. Oikawa still wasn’t sure how Iwaizumi felt about him. All he did know was Iwaizumi didn’t want him going on that date. 

_“Don’t go…”_ He had whispered to him that night before kissing him chastly on the lips. “ _Please don’t go on that date.”_

_“I won’t.”_ Oikawa had told him. “ _There was never a date to begin with.”_

Oikawa clenched his hand around the front of his throat, desperately fighting back from crying anymore. Was Iwaizumi playing him? Surely he wasn’t like that… was he? Maybe he is just confused about his feelings. 

Oikawa gasped. “Is he even gay?!” Did Iwaizumi like guys? Fuck. Oikawa had way too many questions for his liking. “Did I turn him gay?!” He wailed on the couch, his arms flying in the air as he collapsed back. “What has my life come to? Turning a straight man into my man.” 

His independent discussion was interrupted when a hard knock came at the front door. “Mom! Food’s here!” Oikawa called, but the realization of his mothers absence hit. “Fuck.” He grunted while getting up, wincing at the burning pain in his knee. He reached for his crutches which aided him to his front door. 

“Hello!” He sing-songed as he reached for the money that was left on a console table beside the front door. “How much do I owe you?” He flipped through the bills. 

“I wasn’t planning on charging you for the flowers.” Then came that beautiful laugh that warmed Oikawa’s heart as his head shot up in shock. “Hi…”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s eyes softened. “W-What are you doing here? Break hasn’t started yet.” 

“I… had to see you.” Iwaizumi confessed. “I took my exams early. This morning actually. I’m pretty sure I failed all of them.” He laughed off the clear devastation in his tone. 

“You-- why’d you do that?” 

“Like I said, I had to see you.” Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi stuck out his arm, causing Oikawa to glance down. In his hand was a large bouquet of white and blue flowers, Oikawa’s favorite colors. “F-For you.”

Noticing Iwaizumi’s blush caused a rosy color to spread along Oikawa's cheeks as well. “For me?” He carefully took the bouquet from him, bringing the flowers to his nose. Their scent was so beautifully overwhelming, it caused the butterflies in Oikawa’s stomach to intensen. 

“Before you say it, I know I’m cheesy. I just thought you may like them.” Iwaizumi rubbed his neck. “And… I have something to tell you.” 

“What is it?” Oikawa hid his smile behind the bouquet. He fought back his giggles as he watched a flustered Iwaizumi try to form words. 

“I-I uhm…” Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “I have no clue w-why I'm stuttering right n-now. I rehearsed a whole speech too!” 

“Oh, really?” 

Iwaizumi looked down at his shoes and nodded. “I came here wanting to do it right. Don’t get me wrong, that night we had was amazing. I just… messed things up. I made you cry and-” He held up a finger when he saw Oikawa ready to intervene. “I hurt you, Tooru. I know I did and I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you. I-I never wanted to! I was afraid of the future. I’m a coward and I thought the worst.” 

“What’s the worst to you?” 

Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath, and on his exhale he said, “losing you.” 

Oikawa softly shook his head. “Listen, I know you don’t feel the same way but you’re not gonna-” 

“Tooru, I love you!” Iwaizumi shouted in an exasperated tone. “I love you! I love you so damn much that I’m afraid to lose you. I need you, alright?” 

Oikawa’s lips parted, his eyes welling with tears.”You… love me?”

Watching Iwaizumi nod in confirmation was what caused Oikawa to let go of his crutches, and the cheesy bouquet, along with the stack of money. It all was pulled to the ground while Oikawa let himself fall in Iwaizumi’s arms, who caught him like always. Iwaizumi expected this interaction to be a hug, but Oikawa had other plans. He found his way to Iwaizumi’s lips, sealing his words with his own. 

“Iwa-chan, I love you too!” His ugly cries were revealed. “I love you so much!” He lifted his legs while burying his face in the crook of his neck, causing Iwaizumi’s grip to comfortably tighten. “I’m so happy! Y’know, I was just watching Titanic and Jack died and I couldn’t stop crying!” 

“You’re still crying, idiot.” 

“Happy tears, Iwa-chan! They’re happy tears.” Oikawa kissed his cheek multiple times as Iwaizumi gently put him down. 

“How’s your knee?” Iwaizumi asked as he noticed Oikawa balancing on one leg.

“I’m off it for two weeks.” Oikawa kept kissing his cheek, moving to his neck. “But I’ll be back in time for Nationals.” He pulled back with a smile. “A little birdie told me you scored the winning point.” 

Iwaizumi grew red again (not like he ever wasn’t red). “I may have.” 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa held his face in his hands. “I’m glad you stayed to play.” 

“You know I wanted to go with you.” Iwaizumi mumbled, now letting his head fall into Oikawa's neck. 

“I know.” Oikawa ran his hand through Iwa’s hair. “Still… thank you.” 

The silence was the most comforting it has been in a while. They could stand there all evening and hug each other. 

“Can I come in? It’s cold.” 

“Yes!” Oikawa frantically pulled him inside while giggling. “Sorry, I got so excited. Are you hungry? My mom ordered food so it should be here soon.” 

“No, I'm alright.” Iwaizumi kneeled down after closing the door, picking up the crutches Oikawa dropped. “Off your knee, idiot.” 

“Iwa-chan, my hero!” Oikawa leaned into the crutches. “I rather you carry me but I guess this will d—— Iwa-chan, I was joking!” He laughed as he was being carried away to the kitchen. 

“I’ll carry you wherever you need.” 

“Oh my.” Oikawa smiled as he was placed on his kitchen counter. “Are you a softie in relationships? I could get used to this.” 

Iwaizumi let his face gravitate into Oikawa’s hands. He wanted to hide his stupid blush and his stupid smile but he was so unbelievably happy right now. Oikawa's hands were warm against his cheeks and it felt so belonging to be held by him. It was like he was always meant to be in this position. Like it was home for him. 

“I want to be _your_ boyfriend.” Iwaizumi had said it with equal involvement in the decision. “And I would really like it if you were mine.” 

Oikawa was nodding his head since the moment Iwaizumi opened his mouth. “Yeah… me too. I’d really like that.” He pulled him in for another kiss. “So you’re my hunky softie boyfriend now?” 

“Please never call me that again.” Iwaizumi couldn’t stop smiling as he kissed him, his hands naturally moving to his boyfriend's waist. They kissed for what seemed like hours, maybe only a few minutes. It didn’t matter to them, though. It was absolutely amazing. 

~~~

Oikawa mumbled something inaudible when he woke up the next morning and rolled over into Iwaizumi’s chest. His eyes fluttered open and closed, clearly way too tired to get out of bed. He curled up next to his boyfriend, entangling their legs and wrapping his arms around his torso. 

“Good mornin’.” Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his chestnut locks. 

Oikawa hummed in response, offering a lazy “good morning”. In response to Iwaizumi kissing his cheek, he tilted his head up and let him kiss his jaw and neck. Oikawa let his hands roam up and down Iwaizumi’s back, gripping onto his shirt and reaching for his hair. 

“Haji.” Oikawa whispered. “What do you want to do today?” 

“Anything.” He began to kiss down to his prominent collarbones. “You choose.” 

“Well, it’s our second day as boyfriends so I think we should go on a date.” 

“Where to?” 

Oikawa smiled when Iwaizumi popped his head up to look at him. “The planetarium! I need to convince you that aliens are real.” 

“I believe…” 

“You do?” Oikawa sat up insanely fast. “What?!” 

“I believe you’re an alien. ‘Cause you’re out of this world.” Iwaizumi smirked, clearly proud of his pun. 

“You cheesy bastard!” Oikawa shouted, erupting with laughter. “I’ve never been so swooned!” 

“Stop making fun of my cheesiness.” Iwaizumi hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him down. 

“Oh, I love it.” Oikawa giggled, his smile so wide his eyes were crinkled and his teeth bared. Iwaizumi has never seen him smile like that before. Honestly, Oikawa hasn’t stopped smiling since Iwaizumi arrived last night. He’s never been happier. “And I really love you.” Oikawa rested his chin on his chest. 

Iwaizumi’s face softened as he let his fingers rake through Oikawa's locks. “I really love you too.” 

_So unbelievably much._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_oikawa tooru ~ i’ve always secretly known_

“Finally!” Makki let out an exasperated sigh. “You have no clue how painful it was watching you two flirt since high school and not realize it! I really just wanted to smoosh your faces together so you’d realize.” 

Mattsun chuckled. “It _was_ very obvious. How'd you not realize?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged in response. “Oikawa’s a naturally flirty person. I didn’t think I was any different from anyone else.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa frowned, hooking his arms around his neck as they sat closely on the couch. “I actually think I knew Hajime liked me.” 

“Really?” 

Oikawa nodded with a pompous smile. “The night he told me that anyone would be an idiot to not like me was when I got my suspicion. Then when he caught my most recent confession from a girl, I knew.” 

The famous scowl returned to Iwaizumi’s face, his brows pinching together. “Then why didn’t you-”

“ _But,”_ Oikawa continued. “After that night,” he referred to the club, “you left. So I assumed I was wrong about your feelings.” 

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi mumbled. 

“Yeah!” Makki butted in. “I’m sorry for his actions too! ‘Cause that was stupid!”

“Hey.” Oikawa pressed his cheek against Iwaizumis. “Don’t be rude to my boyfriend.” 

Makki shifted his eyes to Iwaizumi, who stuck his tongue out in a petty way. “I hate you both.” 

Next, Issei spoke up. “So… who confessed first?” 

“Me.” Oikawa smiled. “But Iwa-chan made it official.” 

Abruptly standing up from the chair, Makki pointed his finger at Mattsun. “You owe me 50 bitch!” 

Issei huffed, reaching for his wallet in his pocket. “Shut up.”

“What is going on?” 

Makki proudly took the crisp bill, waving it around. “I bet that you would confess before Iwaizumi. Looks like I was right!” 

“You bet on us…” Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side. “And you didn’t have faith in me?” 

“My poor Iwa-chan. It’s alright. Just be happy we’re together finally.” Oikawa smiled when Iwa looked at him with flushed cheeks. 

“I am…” He murmured before kissing him. 

“No PDA!” Makki slapped his hands over his eyes. “I will charge you every time you kiss in front of us!” 

Issei kicked his leg. “Shut up and leave them be.” 

“Oh, come on man! We could be rich off this idea!” 

Mattsun considered it for a moment. “They'll be broke by the end of the first week. I can't do that to them.” 

“It’s not like we’re gonna be eating each other 24/7!” Oikawa spoke in his defense, but no one believed that. Not even Hajime. 

“You didn’t even realize we came inside because you were making out on the couch.” Makki crossed his arms. “In no way am I exaggerating when I tell you that it went on for ten minutes.” 

“W-What?!” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. “Did we-”

“Eh, who cares.” Iwaizumi reached out to cradle Oikawa's cheek. “It’s just Makki and Mattsun.” He leaned in to kiss him. 

“ _Just—_ ” Makki gasped. “I’m so offended right now.” 

Mattsun snorted when Makki continued to bicker, Iwaizumi and Oikawa not giving him any attention at all. 

“Hello?! You have guests, y’know! Hey! I know you’re doing this on purpose!” 

Iwaizumi smirked into the kiss, turning his body so his back faced Makki. He brought his other hand up to hold Oikawa’s other cheek, only deepening the kiss. 

“Y’know, you should be thanking us! We helped you get together!” That’s what finally broke them apart. “Mhm, that’s right. I’m Cupid and Mattsun is my helper.” 

“Shut up, man.” Mattsun chuckled. 

“It’s true!” 

Oikawa hummed, letting his head rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Thank you Makki Makki. Thank you Issei.” He interlocked his hand with Iwaizumis. 

“Yeah, thank you to both of you. Seriously.” Iwaizumi kissed the top of Oikawa’s head. 

Makki’s eyes softened at the sweet gesture and the sincere words. He twisted his lips, grunting his response. “Yeah, whatever. You’re both so gross together.” But after a while, “you’re welcome though.” 

And Iwaizumi smiled even more, so rare for him to do, while Oikawa clinged onto him. Oikawa's eyes shifted up to his boyfriend, secretly admiring him while he spoke with their best friends. 

_Yeah, I’ve known… and I think you have too._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i love them sm omg :( and i messed up and put two oikawa “pov” back to back but whatever and hehehe always gotta add a lil bokuaka for da heart 
> 
> anyways go read my other story if you want hehe called Disrupting His Song


End file.
